


Mémoire Vive

by LydiaMartin33430



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternatif univers, Evil Gerard Argent, Human Experimentation, Kidnapped Lydia, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Sheriff saves them, Werewolf Derek, inspired by the Pretender, supernatural experimentation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaMartin33430/pseuds/LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !





	1. chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruniblondi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/gifts).



> Amis du jour, Bonjour !
> 
> Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...
> 
> Cette fois-ci, c'est un STEREK pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^
> 
> C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.
> 
> ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !
> 
> Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
> Je me baserai que sur les 4 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.
> 
> Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).
> 
> Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

_Il existe parmi nous des êtres vivants à l'intelligence exceptionnelle. Ces personnes tentent de vivre des vies normales, allant dans des écoles prestigieuses, faisant de grandes études, devenant de grandes personnalités._

_Et puis, il y a Le centre. Officiellement, c'est un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes et aider l'humanité._

_Mais dans l'ombre, des hommes enlèvent de jeunes enfants, tuant toutes personnes se mettant en travers de leurs chemins. Ils les forcent à oublier leurs familles, leur passée, les obligeant à "travailler" jour et nuit jusqu'à épuisement, pour en faire des petites machines sans âmes._

_Un jour, un enfant arrive au Centre. Il a 6 ans, et son QI est plus élevé que celui de tous les autres enfants présents en ce lieu. Il s'appelle Stiles..._

...

\- Shérif du comté de Beacon Hills, ouvrez-moi cette porte !

John Stilinski, Shérif, attendait devant la porte d'entrée du Centre.

Il avait enfin une preuve que cet endroit n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.

Quinze ans qu'il enquêtait sur des disparitions d'enfants, tous ayant un quotient intellectuel supérieur à la moyenne.

La grande porte s'ouvrit. Un homme âgé, dégarni, attendait patiemment au milieu de l'entrée. Il semblait sûr de lui, arrogant, et était entouré d'une dizaine d'hommes.

\- Shérif, quel plaisir de vous voir !

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi M. Argent, c'est fini pour vous ! éructa le Shérif. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour kidnapping, séquestration, tortures, meurtres, menaces de mort et racket ! Parrish, lisez-lui ses droits.

Jordan Parrish, adjoint du Shérif, menotta le vieil homme en lui énumérant ses droits.

Gérard Argent, Directeur du Centre, il était depuis longtemps dans le collimateur du Bureau du Shérif, mais aussi du FBI, présent sur les lieux, en renfort.

\- Agent Mc Call, vous aussi êtes intéressé par ma petite personne ? Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de succès ! se moqua, Gérard Argent, un sourire odieux sur le visage.

\- Ferme-la sale monstre ! Vous allez payer pour tout ce que vous avez fait à ces enfants ! cria l'agent du FBI. Enfermez-le dans une voiture, et embarquez-moi toute personnes présente dans ce centre !

Une cinquantaine de personnes travaillaient dans ce complexe. Des médecins, des chercheurs, des hommes de mains, des gardes du corps.  
Les policiers fouillèrent le bâtiment à la recherche des enfants disparus. Dix enfants avaient été kidnappés en quinze ans, mais trois d'entre eux furent retrouvés morts, enterrés dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Ils n'étaient âgés que de 6 ans, donc tués peu de temps après leurs enlèvements.

\- Shérif... On a retrouvé certains d'entre eux mais ... commença Parrish, mais sa gorge se noua. Ces enfoirés ... Putain !

\- Parrish ! reprit Stilinski, voyant que son adjoint retenait ses larmes de colère.

\- ILS LES ONT TUE ! hurla Parrish, son visage rouge de rage. Ils les ont laissé pourrir dans une espèce de cave et...Parrish ne put continuer, et éclata en sanglots. Il avait retrouvé cinq corps, jetés au fond d'une cave. Les corps étaient couverts de traces de coups, de brûlures, et d'autres horreurs qu'ils avaient dû subir de leurs vivants.

\- Calmez-vous, allez dehors et faites une pause, je vais prendre le relais, ordonna le Shérif. En attendant, je vais-

\- SHÉRIF ! ON LES A RETROUVE !

L'interpellé se retourna vers l'agent McCall, qui lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils empruntèrent un long couloir, au bout duquel une porte était grande ouverte. Ils entrèrent dans une salle et découvrirent deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille recroquevillés sur un matelas immonde.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'adolescent, scrutant le visage de l'homme en uniforme.

\- Stiles, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui, expliqua un homme noir, menotté et surveillé par un agent du FBI. Au contraire. Il est venu te sauver.

\- Docteur Alan Deaton ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Merci d'avoir fait vite, et encore une fois, je suis vraiment navré de tout ça, s'excusa ce dernier, le regard sincère.

\- Je suis obligé de vous faire arrêter, mais sachez que je vous défendrai. Vous avez sauvé ces enfants, expliqua le Shérif.

\- Hélas, si j'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais pu TOUS les sauver, affirma tristement Deaton.

Pendant l'échange, Stiles s'était levé et était maintenant face au Shérif. Il regardait cet homme, "leur sauveur" comme lui avait expliqué Alan. Un visage mince, des yeux bleus tristes, des cheveux châtains coupés courts, un corps mince mais musclé. Il était imposant, mais pas effrayant.

Deaton se tourna vers la jeune fille toujours sur le matelas, qui n'avait pas lâché Stiles du regard. Elle pleurait, mais n'était pas effrayé par le Shérif.

\- Elle s'appelle Lydia, éluda l'adolescent, en croisant le regard interrogateur du Shérif. Elle a 17 ans, comme moi.

\- Connor, emmenez le Docteur Deaton au commissariat, mais traitez-le correctement, il a sauvé ces enfants, ordonna McCall à un de ses agents.  
Lydia se leva, et approcha à son tour le Shérif. Une jolie blonde vénitienne, petite et menue, des yeux verts très expressifs. Elle portait un tee-shirt et un pantalon blanc, comme Stiles. Les deux étaient pieds nus, mais ne semblaient pas avoir froid. Des traces de coups étaient visibles sur leurs bras, et un coquard marquait son œil gauche.

\- Je veux partir d'ici... chuchota la jeune fille, serrant fort la main de Stiles.

\- Venez, on va vous conduire à l'hôpital et vous faire passer une série d'examens pour voir-

\- NON NON NON PITIÉ NON ! PAS ENCORE NON ! hurla Lydia, reculant tout en se tenant le ventre. Pitié, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez tout ça !

Stiles courut vers la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'arrêta de crier, mais pleurait et tremblait, son regard assombri par la peur.

Le Shérif serra les poings, retenant son envie de trucider chaque personne qui "travaillait" dans ce lieu de torture. Il s'approcha lentement des deux adolescents, et s'accroupit face à la blonde vénitienne.

\- Lydia, je te promets que tout ce que tu as subit est terminé, d'accord ? Je vais vous conduire moi-même à l'hôpital. C'est juste pour vous soigner et recueillir des preuves pour faire emprisonner Gérard Argent.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai rester avec elle ? demanda Stiles, serrant toujours Lydia dans les bras.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ferai en sorte que vous soyez installé dans la même chambre pour ne pas vous séparer, affirma Stilinski, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Allez, venez, plus vite nous arriverons, plus vite tout ça sera fini.

John se releva, suivit de Stiles et Lydia. McCall recouvrit la jeune fille d'une couverture, un agent du FBI s'occupant du jeune homme.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie.

Le premier pas hors du bâtiment fut comme un électrochoc pour les deux jeunes, qui n'étaient jamais sorti du Centre depuis leur arrivée, onze ans auparavant.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de fonction du Shérif, se serrant toujours dans les bras.

Stiles tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et croisa un regard vert-bleu envoûtant. Un grand brun à la mine patibulaire, des cheveux noir corbeau, une barbe de quelques jours, un corps puissant.

Lydia posa sa tête sur les jambes de Stiles, coupant ce dernier dans sa contemplation.

Le Shérif monta à son tour dans la voiture, laissant le volant à Parrish. Ce dernier se tourna vers les deux adolescents et leur fit un sourire rassurant. Tout était terminé. Ils étaient libres à présent.

La voiture démarra et se dirigea vers l'hôpital de Beacon Hills...

 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
> Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! Merci de me lire ^^  
> Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).
> 
> Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

_Le petit garçon avançait, tentant désespérement de suivre le rythme imposé par l'homme qui le tenait par le bras._

_\- Où sont papa et maman ? demanda l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux._

_\- Ferme-là et avance ! grogna l'homme, tirant plus fortement sur le bras du pauvre petit garçon. J’ai pas qu'ça à faire, moi !_

_\- Soyez plus aimable, M. Ennis, sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de refaire votre éducation ! gronda une forte voix._

_Ennis relâcha le bras du petit garçon et s'éloigna en maugréant._

_\- Bonjour Stiles ! Je m'appelle Gérard Argent, bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison !_

_\- Où sont papa et maman ? demanda une nouvelle fois l'enfant._

_\- Oh mon pauvre petit, tes parents t'ont lâchement abandonné, ils ne voulaient plus de toi ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ici, personne ne te laissera seul mon garçon ! expliqua Gérard, un faux sourire sur le visage._

_Stiles, atterré par la nouvelle, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était différent des autres enfants ?_

_Qui était cet homme aux cheveux gris et au regard froid ? Pourquoi l'avoir recueilli ? Stiles avait une mémoire exceptionnelle, mais il n'avait jamais vu ce Gérard Argent._

_Du haut de ses 6 ans, Stiles se sentait tellement perdu au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient et le fixaient._

_Un autre homme s'approcha du petit garçon. Grand, la peau noire, un corps fort, il semblait n'avoir qu'une trentaine d'années. Son visage semblait impassible, mais son regard était doux et réconfortant. Il s'accroupit face à Stiles, se mettant ainsi à sa hauteur._

_\- Bonjour Stiles, je m'appelle Alan Deaton. C'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi à partir de maintenant..._

_..._

\- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! hurla Stiles, repoussant l'infirmier qui tentait de le maîtriser. 

Ce dernier, un grand balaise sans un cheveu sur le caillou, était entré dans la chambre de l'adolescent et avait tenté de le forcer à enlever sa blouse d'hôpital. 

Mais Stiles, face à cet homme bourru ressemblant trait pour trait à Ennis, avait catégoriquement refusé d'obéir. L'infirmier, pas délicat pour un sou, avait tiré la couverture recouvrant le jeune homme, et forcé ce dernier à se lever. 

\- Allez à la douche, MAINTENANT ! 

\- Ça suffit Carl ! éructa une voix féminine, sortez IMMEDIATEMENT de cette chambre ! 

Carl se retourna et fit face à l'infirmière en chef, Mélissa McCall. Petite brune aux cheveux frisés, Mélissa était une femme douce et patiente, mais qui savait aussi se montrer ferme quand la situation l'exigeait. Même face à une armoire à glace de deux mètres de haut. 

Ladite armoire à glace sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à l'infirmière, qui n'eut pour seule réaction celle de lever les yeux au ciel. 

Stiles, recroquevillé au fond de la chambre, ne lâchait pas Mélissa du regard. Elle se tourna vers l'adolescent et son visage se fendit d'un sourire rassurant. 

\- Bonjour Stiles, je m'appelle Mélissa. Tu veux bien revenir sur le lit s'il te plaît ? demanda la brune d'une voix douce. 

Rassuré, le jeune homme obtempéra et se hissa timidement sur son lit. 

\- Pourrais-tu enlever ta blouse ? Je voudrais jeter un coup d'œil à tes blessures, expliqua Mélissa, sans se départir de son sourire. 

Stiles ôta sa blouse, non sans une grimace de douleur. Ce " Carl" lui avait fait mal au poignet, en serrant trop fort. L'infirmière remarqua le bleu qui apparaissait sur le bras de son patient, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle s'occuperait de ce crétin plus tard. 

Elle retira doucement les bandages, et inspecta chaque plaie et hématome qui recouvraient le corps frêle du brun. 

\- Où est Lydia ? questionna Stiles, sans quitter les mains de la brune du regard. 

\- Elle est dans une autre pièce pour se faire prendre en photo, expliqua Mélissa. Le Shérif voudrait garder des preuves de... 

\- Des preuves de maltraitance, c'est ça ? termina Stiles. N'ayez pas peur d'en parler, ce n'est pas un sujet tabou pour moi. 

\- Je suis désolé. Il faudra que tu le fasses toi aussi, alors je te propose de te laver et d'aller voir le Shérif juste après. Plus vite tu le feras, et plus vite tu en seras débarrassé, proposa Mélissa, caressant doucement l'épaule de l'adolescent. 

\- D'accord. Mais je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à ce Carl. S'il vous plaît. 

Mélissa sourit à son patient, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ce dernier prit une douche rapide, voulant vite retrouver le Shérif. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles de Deaton. 

Cet homme avait été son seul "parent" pendant toute ces années où il avait été enfermé dans Le Centre.

Stiles se vêtit d'un tee-shirt et d'un jogging gris, enfila les chaussons donnés par l'hôpital et retrouva Mélissa dans le couloir. Ils se rendirent dans une salle aux rideaux fermés où il retrouva Lydia habillée avec la même tenue informe que lui. 

L'adolescent prit la blonde vénitienne dans ses bras, heureux de la voir en meilleure forme. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie et suivit Mélissa qui la reconduisait dans sa chambre, laissant Stiles en compagnie du Shérif. 

\- Bonjour Shérif, salua le jeune homme avec entrain. 

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Pas trop stressé ? demanda Stilinski, tout en sortant son appareil photo. 

\- Je vais bien, merci. Je dois enlever mon tous mes vêtements ? 

\- Non, juste le tee-shirt, tu n'as pas de... de traces sur les jambes, répondit John. Je vais essayer de faire vite, d'accord ? 

Stiles, torse nu, écarta les bras et se laissa prendre en photo par le Shérif. Une infirmière était présente, mais elle avait su se faire discrète pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme. Il avait beau avoir l'air serein, il avait quand même passé 11 ans enfermé dans un lieu tenu secret, ne voyant presque jamais l'extérieur et côtoyant toujours les mêmes personnes. 

Son travail fini, John rangea son appareil photo pendant que Stiles remettait son tee-shirt. 

On frappa à la porte et Mélissa et Lydia entrèrent dans la pièce. La plus jeune sourit à Stiles et s'assit sur une des chaises entourant la table ronde présente dans la salle. 

Le jeune homme s'installa à côté d'elle, et John et Mélissa en face des deux adolescents. 

Ils discutèrent longtemps ensemble, parlant des 11 années passées dans le Centre. Le Shérif, recueillait les histoires des jeunes, et l'infirmière rassurait l'un ou l'autre des adolescents, quand ces derniers racontaient des épisodes horribles de leurs vies dans Le Centre. 

Puis vint le moment où Stiles et Lydia demandèrent des nouvelles de Deaton. 

\- Il est toujours en détention, mais dans le quartier libre*. Il n'est pas dans la même prison que les autres "employés" du Centre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous savons que malgré le fait qu'il soit aussi coupable de séquestration, il a tout fait pour rendre votre vie plus paisible, rassura Stilinski. 

\- Avons-nous fini ? Je voudrais aller dormir, je suis épuisée, souffla Lydia, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage marqué par les coups. 

Mélissa se leva et accompagna Lydia, laissant Stiles et le Shérif ensemble. 

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait... Vraiment merci, dit Stiles, retenant des larmes de fatigue. 

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est mon travail. Et puis, sans le témoignage d'une personne ayant réussi à fuir du Centre, on n’aurait jamais pu entrer et vous sortir de là ! répliqua John. 

\- Un témoignage ? De qui ? demanda Stiles, perplexe face aux aveux de son vis à vis. 

\- Oui, un homme qui avait été embauché dans le Centre en tant que garde du corps pour Gérard Argent. Il s'appelle Derek et- 

\- Derek est en vie ? murmura Stiles, sentant son sang quitter son visage. 

\- Oui, mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? 

\- Eh bien, parce que je pensais l'avoir tué ... chuchota Stiles, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et n'oubliez pas, une review, c'est gratuit, et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !
> 
> Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.

_\- Il n'a que 14 ans, vous ne pouvez pas lui mettre de telles idées horribles dans la tête !_

_\- Personne ne vous a demandé votre avis, Deaton ! Maintenant, faites-lui lire ce Bestiaire, qu'on en finisse ! hurla Gérard._

_Deaton, résigné, retourna vers son petit protégé installé dans la salle voisine._

_Le jeune garçon de 11 ans, inconscient du conflit entre les les deux hommes, lisait son livre favori, Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers*. Il avait adoré découvrir l'histoire de ce jeune garçon du même âge que lui, découvrant qu'il était un sorcier, et qu'il pourrait enfin quitter sa "prison"._

_Deaton lui avait offert ce livre pour ses 9 ans, et depuis, il ne le quittait plus, et avait dû le relire des centaines de fois._

_\- Stiles ?_

_L'interpellé releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Deaton, puis se tourna vers Gérard._

_\- Bonjour Gérard ! salua le jeune garçon, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est quoi ce livre que vous avez dans les mains ?_

_\- C'est un Bestiaire. Un recueil de toutes les créatures surnaturelles du monde, expliqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu t'en souviens ?_

_Stiles acquiesça , intrigué par le livre à la couverture en cuir et aux lettres dorés._

_\- Je voudrais que tu lises la partie concernant les loups-garous et que tu l'apprennes par cœur._

_\- Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles, ne comprenant l'intérêt du Directeur pour des créatures imaginaires._

_\- Lis-le, apprends-le, et plus tard, nous ferons un exercice, d'accord ?_

_Stiles, comprenant que ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre, prit le livre et commença sa lecture. Il n'aimait pas faire les "exercices"._

_Cela consistait à apprendre par cœur l'histoire d'une personne, la configuration d'un bâtiment, la structure d'un avion etc... puis de découvrir Le point faible._

_M. Argent lui disait que c'était pour la science, pour éviter des catastrophes. Il sauvait des vies !_

_Après plusieurs heures de lectures, il savait tout sur les loups-garous. La pleine lune, la transformation, la Morsure, la Bête du Gévaudan et ses origines, leurs guérisons ultra-rapides, la cohésion des meutes._

_Et enfin, les points faibles. Stiles découvrit qu'une fleur, l'Aconit Tue-Loup, pouvait terrasser le plus fort des lycanthropes. A petites doses diluées, les lycanthropes s'en servent pour accentuer l'effet de l'alcool, leurs capacités de guérisons empêchant l'ivresse._

_Ensuite, le feu. Bien qu'un loup-garou puisse guérir 100 fois plus vite qu'un humain lambda*, le feu peut les tuer. C'est une mort atrocement lente et douloureuse, mais beaucoup de lycanthropes ont périt dans les flammes._

_Stiles est émerveillé par ce qu'il découvre sur ses créatures. Une force et des sens décuplés,aucune maladie, une vie plus longue, des crocs et des griffes proéminentes. Une hiérarchie bien structurée, Alpha Bêta et Oméga._

_\- Alors Stiles, as-tu découvert des choses intéressantes sur ces créatures ? demanda Gérard._

_\- Oui, c'est incroyable ! Vous saviez que l'on pouvait devenir un loup-garou grâce à une morsure ? Mais qu'elle peut aussi nous tuer si on est pas digne de devenir un lycanthrope, ou si on est trop pur, ou-_

_\- Comment peut-on les tuer ? coupa Gérard, un sourire malsain sur le visage._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Comment peut-on trucider ces monstres ? redemanda le plus vieux._

_\- Eh bien, il y a l'Hémisomatectomie, qui consiste à couper en deux un corps. C'est barbare mais efficace. Ensuite, le feu. Comme les cellules détruites ne peuvent se régénérer, le lycanthrope mourra, mais dans d'atroces souffrances. Et enfin, il y l'aconit tue-loup, c'est une plante qui empoisonne les loups, et peut aussi tuer les loups-garous, récita Stiles, fier de ses connaissances._

_\- C'est parfait mon garçon, parfait. Tu as tellement bien travaillé que-_

_\- M. Argent ? Vous m'avez fait demander ?_

_Ce dernier se retourna et vit son nouveau garde du corps s'approcher avec conviction._

_\- Pile-poil à l'heure! commenta Gérard. Stiles, je te présente mon nouveau garde du corps, Derek. Derek, voici Stiles, le jeune homme que tu vas accompagner pour sa journée à l'extérieur !_

_Stiles détailla le nouveau venu. Grand, musclé, des cheveux de Jade, un visage encore enfantin, mais un air impassible sur le visage lui donnait l'air adulte. Il semblait jeune, peut-être 18 ans et il se tenait droit, presque au garde-à-vous au centre de la pièce. Et puis un détail le frappa._

_\- A l'extérieur ? Je vais aller dehors ? s'enquit Stiles, un lueur de peur dans le regard._

_\- Oui mon grand ! Tu vas pouvoir te promener dans le jardin du Centre ! Et il y aura même Lydia avec toi ! confirma Gérard._

_Stiles était content. Lydia était arrivé deux mois après lui au Centre, et il l'avait pris sous son aile, veillant sur elle comme un grand frère. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient sortir tout les deux pour la première fois depuis 8 ans qu'ils étaient arrivés au Centre._

_Mais il avait peur, parce que Gérard lui avait dit un jour que des gens malveillants cherchaient à leur faire du mal parce qu'ils étaient différents. Leur intelligence hors du commun effrayait les gens "normaux", et ces derniers voulaient faire des expériences sur eux pour découvrir le secret de leurs facultés hors paires._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, je vois que tu es effrayé, mais Derek sera là pour veiller sur vous, et le jardin est bien surveillé, rassura faussement le vieil homme._

_Une heure plus tard, Stiles, Lydia et Derek passaient la porte donnant sur le jardin du Centre. C'était un grand parc avec des arbres, des pelouses bien entretenues, des fleurs de toutes sortes. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, mais Stiles n'était pas à l'aise._

_Il se sentait tellement vulnérable. Il avait peur que quelqu'un veuille leur faire du mal. Lydia semblait plus détendue. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, et tourna le visage au soleil, fermant les yeux pour profiter de la légère brise fraîche._

_Derek se rapprocha de Stiles et lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir sur un banc à proximité de la jeune fille._

_\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et c'est le seul endroit pour parler. Il n'y a pas de micro ni de caméra, donc tu vas m'écouter attentivement, commença Derek, tout en surveillant les alentours. Tout ce qu'a pu te raconter Gérard est faux, tu es en danger ici-_

_\- Quoi ? Attendez, je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites ! coupa Stiles, effrayé par son vis-à-vis._

_\- Calme-toi, n'aie pas peur, souffla Derek, prenant la main du plus jeune dans la sienne. Je suis là pour vous sauver, toi et les autres enfants du Centre._

_\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? s'énerva Stiles._

_\- I ans, tu as été enlevé à tes parents par les gens du Centre, qui ont utilisé ton intelligence incroyable pour faire des expériences et utiliser les résultats à des fins criminelles._

_\- Non... C 'est pas possible, tu racontes n'importe quoi, éructa Stiles, essayant de ne pas crier pour ne pas effrayer Lydia, maintenant allongée sur la pelouse._

_\- A ton avis, pourquoi Gérard s'intéresse-t-il à la structure d'un hôpital ? A comment peut-on faire passer un crash d'avion criminel pour accidentel ? continua Derek, plus doucement._

_\- Parce qu'il est curieux ? répondit Stiles, moins sûr d'un coup des attentes de son Tuteur._

_\- Comme, savoir comment tuer un lycanthrope ?_

_\- C'est juste de la curiosité ! Ça n'existe pas les loups-garous ! commenta Stiles._

_\- Vraiment ? s'amusa Derek, présentant une main griffue à l'adolescent._

_\- Put... mais je ... WOW ! bafouilla ce dernier, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Mais comment... C'est impossible !_

_\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'un jour, je vous sauverez tous de ce fou, mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne dis rien à Gérard. Agis comme d'habitude, n'éveille pas les soupçons. Je sais qu'il s'est déjà montré violent envers toi ou d'autres enfants, ne lui donne pas l'occasion de recommencer._

_Stiles baissa la tête, honteux. Il était vrai que le Directeur s'était déjà montré virulent, surtout quand Stiles refusait de finir un exercice, à cause de la fatigue, du stress ou de la peur._

_Il serra la main de Derek qu'il n'avait pas lâché, releva la tête et acquiesça lentement. Un sourire léger lui répondit, et son cœur bondit dans la poitrine. Pourquoi son palpitant s'emballait comme ça ?_

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, parce qu'Ennis vint à leur rencontre pour leur annoncer que la sortie était terminée. Derek lâcha rapidement Stiles, espérant que le colosse n'avait rien vu._

_Ils rentrèrent tous dans la grande salle principale, et Deaton vint chercher Stiles et Lydia pour un nouvel exercice. L'adolescent croisa rapidement le regard bleu-vert de Derek, et lui offrit un sourire rapide, avant de partir. Il ne vit pas le regard plein de tristesse du garde du corps..._

_..._

\- Voici ma maison ! Elle paie pas de mine, mais il y a une chambre rien que pour toi !

Stiles entra, suivit de près par le Shérif qui referma la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

Un petit patio, qui donnait sur un salon agréable, une porte à gauche donnait sur la cuisine équipée. Au fond, un escalier devait conduire à l'étage de l'habitation.

Pendant sa convalescence, Stiles avait demandé au Shérif s'il accepterait de l'accueillir chez lui, ne voulant pas se retrouver dans une famille d'accueil. Il avait appris à connaître l'homme de loi, et avait vu en lui un homme droit et juste, mais aussi plein d'affection et de douceur.

Lydia, quant à elle, avait suivi Mélissa, l'infirmière qui s'était occupée exclusivement des deux adolescents. Maman d'un garçon du même âge, ce dernier avait accepté de laisser sa chambre quelques temps à la jeune fille, s'installant chez son père qui vivait dans la maison d'en face.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, proposa John, montant les escaliers. Il montra à Stiles la salle de bain, les toilettes, sa chambre, puis enfin, celle qui serait au jeune homme.

Il y avait un lit parée de draps à l'effigie d'Harry Potter, un bureau où trônait un ordinateur, et une collection de livres. Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux.

Il y avait plein d'Harry Potter.

\- Deaton m'a dit que tu était fan de ce jeune sorcier, alors je t'ai acheté tous ses livres, expliqua John.

Stiles sourit, puis continua la visite de la pièce. En face de la porte, une grande fenêtre donnait sur l'avant de la maison et sur la forêt de l'autre côté de la route. Juste à côté, une petite télé avec une console, inconnue de Stiles.

\- J'espère que ça te plaît. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, alors j'ai demandé à Scott de m'aider pour remplir ta chambre, expliqua le Shérif.

\- Scott ? Qui est-ce ? interrogea Stiles.

\- Oh, c'est le fils de Mélissa. Il a à peu près ton âge. Si tu veux, tu pourras le rencontrer un jour.

Stiles accepta puis suivit le Shérif jusqu'au salon.

\- Si tu veux, je commande des pizzas et on se regarde un film ? proposa John, prenant le téléphone en main. Les DVD sont sur ta droite.

Stiles se tourna et remarqua les dits-DVD correctement rangés sur une grande colonne près de l'écran plat.

\- Wow, vous avez une sacré collection. C'est quoi Stars Wars ? questionna le jeune homme, intrigué par l'image du film.

\- Eh bien, on va regarder ça si tu veux. Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire: Mélissa et Lydia vont arrivées dans quelques minutes. On ne voulait pas trop vous séparer pour le premier soir, donc vous dormirez ensemble ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière et l'adolescente arrivèrent, suivi de près par le livreur de pizzas. Les deux plus jeunes se prirent dans les bras, heureux de se revoir, même s'ils ne s'étaient quittés que quelques heures.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur le grand canapé d'angle, et lancèrent le film, tout en grignotant la pizza. Ils allaient devoir s'habituer à une vie plus calme, plus normale, mais les deux adultes les avaient déjà grandement aider à s'initier à la liberté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ne vous fiez pas à la date de sortie du livre, je l'ai choisi sans y penser ^^
> 
> * C'est mon avis, pas une science ! ^^
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
> WARNING !!! Dans ce chapitre, il y aura mention de torture et violence !!! ^^

_..._

_\- C'EST DE LA TORTURE !_

_Deaton regardait, sans pouvoir intervenir, un homme se faire électrocuter par des électrodes collés sur son corps._

_\- Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! répliqua Gérard, la haine déformant son visage._

_Le torturé changea soudain d'apparence. Des crocs sortirent de sa bouche, ses yeux s'illuminèrent en bleu, ses oreilles devinrent pointues, son visage se recouvrit de poils, et un rugissement retentit dans la salle. Un Loup-Garou._

_\- Enfin ! s'exclama Argent. Montre-nous ton vrai visage, sale monstre ! Augmentez la puissance !_

_Un homme posté devant un générateur raccordé aux électrodes, tourna une molette, obéissant aveuglément au Directeur. Le lycan hurla de douleur et une larme coula sur sa joue._

_\- PITIEEEE STOOOOP ! hurlait le pauvre homme, se tordant sous la souffrance._

_Deaton força le passage et tenta d'arracher les électrodes, mais se fit assommer violemment par un des gardes du corps de Gérard._

_\- Emmenez-le dans sa chambre, mais ne lui faites pas plus de mal ! C'est un de mes meilleurs éléments, ordonna ce dernier. Et amenez Lydia, le cobaye est presque prêt._

_..._

_Deaton se réveilla sur son lit, une douleur atroce au crâne. Il se releva, et découvrit une aspirine et un verre d'eau déposés sur sa table de nuit. Il avala le cachet et le verre d'eau._

_Il fallait qu'il retrouve vite le loup-garou, avant qu'il ne devienne fou, et que Gérard ne le fasse enfermer avec les autres créatures dans les caves._

_Il y avait un autre loup-garou, un kanima et un wendigo. Tous torturés, humiliés, déshumanisés._

_Mais il vit Stiles arriver vers lui en courant, le visage inondé de larmes._

_\- Deaton, vite! Elle va mourir ! hurla le petit garçon._

_Il lui attrapa la main et, du haut de ses 7 ans, tira le plus fort possible pour faire bouger Deaton._

_Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la chambre de Lydia. La pauvre petite était allongée sur son lit, une plaie béante sur le flanc gauche. Une morsure._

_Deaton prit la petite blonde dans ses bras et la conduisit rapidement à l'infirmerie pour lui administrer les premiers secours. Stiles, qui l'avait suivi, n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, répétant toujours la même litanie._

_\- Stiles, va chercher Gérard s'il te plaît, demanda calmement Alan, tout en attrapant tout le matériel pour recoudre la blessée._

_\- M-mais c-c'est un monstre q-qui l'a mordu ! bégayait le pauvre petit garçon. Il faut me croire !_

_\- Je te crois Stiles, affirma le docteur, mais là, j'ai besoin de Gérard, alors va le chercher s'il te plaît !_

_Reprenant ses esprits, Stiles se mit à courir, hurlant le prénom du Directeur à tout va._

_Le trouvant dans son bureau, il le pressa de le suivre, que Lydia saignait et que Deaton devait la sauver._

_Gérard le suivit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il vit Alan recoudre la petite fille, un air concentré. Ce dernier releva le regard vers le nouvel arrivé, et lui jeta un regard glacial._

_\- Vous avez osé ... Vous auriez pu la tuer ! éructa Deaton, le visage durci. Et si elle se transforme, je ne vous laisserez pas la torturer comme les autres._

_\- Oh non, je ne lui ferai rien, elle sera ma nouvelle expérience ! ricana Gérard._

_Il avait livré Lydia au lycan enragé, et elle avait reçu la morsure. Lui, un monstre ? Non, un visionnaire ! Si la petite survivait, elle se transformerait en loup-garou, et il pourrait la façonner à son idée. Une tueuse. Il aurait sa vengeance..._

_En attendant, il avait un lycan enragé dans sa cave qui devait être vite calmé. Il allait s'occuper de lui en essayant de découvrir comment les tuer._

_..._

La sonnette de la maison retentit, réveillant le Shérif en sursaut. Il regarda le réveil posé sur la table de nuit. 2H34. Mais qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure-ci ?

Il enfila ses chaussons et son peignoir, et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Lydia, accompagné de Derek Hale sur le seuil de la maison.

\- Hale ? Lydia ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- LYDIA ! cria Stiles, arrivant en courant.

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il la relâcha et l'étudia en détail, cherchant la moindre trace ou plaie. Mélissa descendit à son tour, réveillée par le tintamarre.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé dans la forêt, elle errait- commença Derek, avant d'être interrompu par le téléphone de maison. John se dépêcha de répondre.

\- Je dois partir, j'ai été appelé par Parrish expliqua le Shérif à la ronde. Ils ont retrouvé un corps dans la forêt.

\- C'est ça que je voulais vous dire. J'ai retrouvé Lydia car je l'ai entendu crier. Quand je l'ai rejoint, elle était près du corps, raconta Derek.

John regarda rapidement le brun, puis monta s'habiller. Mélissa s'approcha doucement des deux adolescents et fit une inspection rapide de sa protégée.

\- Je n'ai rien, tout va bien, souffla Lydia, encore choquée par sa virée nocturne.

Mélissa invita tout le monde à rentrer dans la maison, et demanda à Stiles d'aller chercher un plaid pour couvrir Lydia. Il s'exécuta rapidement, et manqua de percuter le Shérif dans le couloir du premier étage.

\- Oh Stiles ! Mon Dieu ! Je ... Je t'ai oublié et ... bégaya John, confus de partir travailler en laissant Stiles.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais rester avec Mélissa et Lydia, rassura Stiles. Je comprends que vous devez faire votre travail.

John prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte paternelle. Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au salon. Stiles couvrit Lydia d'un plaid chaud, et s'installa près d'elle sur le sofa.

Il remarqua enfin la présence de Derek, et ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise. Puis sa respiration se raréfia, ses muscles se tétanisèrent, son cœur s'emballa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta John, voyant Stiles lutter pour respirer.

Derek se jeta à genoux face au plus jeune, et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Stiles, écoute-moi ! Respire ! Tout va bien !, tenta de rassurer le lycan.

Mélissa s'approcha et expliqua à Stiles qu'il devait couper sa respiration pour pouvoir la calmer. Mais l'adolescent était tellement paniqué à l'idée que Derek lui en veuille, qu'il n'entendait plus rien, à part les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Puis sa respiration se coupa, son cœur rata un battement, et ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard vert intense. Derek l'embrassait. Un baiser doux et tendre. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du calme qui régnait dans sa cage thoracique.

Se séparant, Stiles respira normalement, mais un petit vertige le prit, et il appuya son front sur l'épaule de Derek pour ne pas tomber.

\- Stiles, ça va ? demanda timidement Lydia, apeurée de voir son ami en mauvaise posture.

Ce dernier se redressa et prit la blonde vénitienne dans ses bras. Le calme les envahit, et rassurés par leur étreinte, ils s'endormirent instantanément.

Derek se redressa, et remercia Mélissa pour son conseil.

\- Ce geste peut paraître choquant, et c'est justement efficace pour couper la respiration quelques secondes, annonça l'infirmière, un sourire attendri face aux deux plus jeunes blottis l'un contre l'autre. John, vas-y, je vais rester près d'eux.

\- Je ... D'accord, soupira le Shérif, peu enclin à abandonner ses protégés, quelques heures seulement après leur arrivée. Derek, cela ne vous dérange pas de veiller sur eux ?

\- Non, au contraire. Je veillerai sur la maison jusqu'à votre retour Monsieur, accepta Derek.

Le Shérif les remercia, et après un dernier regard pour les deux adolescents, sortit de la maison.

Mélissa recouvrit les deux endormis avec le plaid et partit à la cuisine se servir un café, mais fut arrêté par Derek.

\- Dormez, vous en avez besoin. Je peux veiller toute la nuit, proposa le lycan, un léger sourire aux lèvres en regardant à son tour les deux jeunes.

Mélissa accepta, s'installant sur le deuxième sofa du salon. Derek était digne de confiance, malgré son air bougon et sa lycanthropie.

Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour aider son prochain, malgré son désir de vengeance pour ce qui avait été fait à sa famille ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, premier baiser Sterekien ! Bon, rien de glamour ou de romantique, mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait tout beau de suite ! héhéhé
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis du jour, Bonjour !
> 
> Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...
> 
> Cette fois-ci, c'est un STEREK pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^
> 
> C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.
> 
> ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !
> 
> Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
>  Je me baserai que sur les 4 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.
> 
> Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).
> 
> Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

_\- Je suis là ! Calme-toi, respire !_

_Lydia, transpirante et haletante, se laissa bercer par les bras de son vis-à-vis. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars où elle revoyait ce monstre qui l'avait mordu._

_\- Allez, lève-toi, c'est l'heure de toute façon. Tu me rejoins dans la salle principale quand tu es prête ?_

_\- Oui, d'accord... Merci beaucoup Kate ! remercia doucement la petite blonde vénitienne._

_Kate sourit et sortit de la chambre de sa petite protégée._

_Elle se dirigea avec vitesse jusqu'au bureau de son père et défonça littéralement la porte._

_\- TU ES UN MONSTRE ! hurla la blonde, le visage déformé par la haine._

_Gérard se retourna, imperturbable, et regarda sa fille avec un regard écœuré._

_\- Tu vas encore me faire ta plaidoirie sur mon expérience ? ricana-t-il._

_\- Ce n'est qu'une petite fille ! Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal ! Sinon je-_

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Gérard la gifla violemment. Elle s'écroula au sol, la lèvre fendue, les larmes aux yeux._

_\- Sinon tu quoi ? Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes à la fermer si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton frère, suis-je clair ? éructa le Directeur, sans aucune compassion pour sa fille._

_Kate baissa la tête et acquiesça silencieusement. Son frère, Chris, avait "mystérieusement"disparu, après avoir fait sortir deux enfants du Centre._

_Plus personne n'avait reparlé du jeune homme, mais Kate savait que Gérard n'était pas innocent._

_Elle avait beau n'avoir que 20 ans, elle en avait déjà vu trop. Des enfants venir, repartir, des expériences douteuses, un sous-sol abritant des créatures étranges._

_Mais le pire pour elle, c'était d'avoir assisté au changement de Lydia. Six mois auparavant , sa petite protégée s'était faite mordre par un loup-garou, lui-même torturé par Gérard. Deaton avait réussi in-extremis à la sauver._

_Lydia avait rouvert les yeux quatre jours plus tard, ayant complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé. Puis quelques jours plus tard, elle avait commencé à faire des rêves étranges. Des dessins perturbants. Des paroles effrayantes._

_Kate avait peur pour Lydia. Elle savait que le jour où Gérard se rendrait compte du changement de la petite fille, il tenterait par tous les moyens de découvrir ce qu'elle serait devenue. Alors Kate cachait tout. Les esquisses, les enregistrements vocaux, les terreurs nocturnes. Elle était aidée par Deaton, qui avait vite compris que la morsure du loup-garou avait engendrée un changement radical pour Lydia._

_Mais aujourd'hui, Gérard en avait assez, et était prêt à tout pour découvrir la vérité sur la petite blonde vénitienne. VRAIMENT TOUT._

...

\- Stiles ? Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, on peut y aller ! Passez une bonne après-midi mesdemoiselles ! salua Stiles, faisant un signe de la main à Mélissa et Lydia.

Cette dernière lui sourit, et reporta son attention sur l'infirmière. Elles étaient installés dans la voiture de cette dernière. Elles rentraient chez Mélissa, et allaient se faire une après-midi cocooning avec film romantique, soins du corps et gourmandises à grignoter.

Stiles, quant à lui, allait découvrir les joies d'un centre commercial avec John et Derek. Ce dernier, ayant été invité par le Shérif. Il avait confiance en Derek, et ce dernier semblait connaître Stiles et Lydia par cœur. Depuis bientôt trois semaines que les deux plus jeunes avaient été libérés de l'emprise du Centre, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Derek ne vienne les voir.

Et surtout, Stiles avait enfin réussi à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, le jour où il avait cru tuer Derek ...

...

\- N'oublie jamais ?

\- Oui, c'est un film très beau mais triste aussi ... A moins que tu ne préfères regarder un dessin animé ? proposa Mélissa, après avoir apporté un plateau composé d'une théière, de biscuits et de bonbons.

\- Eh bien, je ne veux pas imposer ma d-

\- Lydia, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux oser me demander tout ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas te rabrouer, d'accord ? rassura Mélissa avec un doux sourire.

\- Ok, eh bien... Il y a ce dessin animé, Raiponce qui a l'air... Ouais, je voudrais bien le découvrir ! hésita Lydia.

\- Parfait ! J'adore celui-là ! assura l'infirmière, mettant le DVD en route.

Lydia était vraiment contente d'avoir fait la rencontre de Mélissa. Mais Kate lui manquait horriblement. Était-elle toujours en vie ? Ou était-elle ? Pensait-elle encore à Lydia ? La cherchait-elle ? Tellement de questions sans réponse.

-.. dia ? Lydia ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Mélissa, inquiète de l'absence de la plus jeune.

\- Oui, désolé. Je pensais à .. ma mentor, avoua Lydia.

\- Ta mentor ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Elle s'appelle Kate, c'est la fille de Gérard. Elle était gentille et douce et elle s'occupait de moi et me protégeait de Gérard... Un jour, elle est partie du Centre et n'est jamais revenue. Gérard n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle m'avait abandonné, mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle... C'était comme une maman pour moi...

Lydia éclata en sanglots, et Mélissa la prit rapidement dans ses bras et la berça.

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais regarder dans les fichiers de l'hôpital, voir si une femme de ce nom a été admise. Mais en attendant, je voudrais que tu te détendes, et que tu profites, ok ?

\- D'accord... Mélissa ?

\- Oui ? sourit cette dernière.

\- Merci, souffla Lydia, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'infirmière garda la plus jeune près d'elle, et relança le DVD, qu'elle avait arrêté.

Elle se fit la promesse de rechercher Kate, ou de trouver toute information la concernant. Après tout, cette femme avait pris Lydia sous son aile, et l'avait protégé de ce monstre.

Mais était-elle toujours en vie ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, pas trop choqué de voir ma Kate gentille ? ^^
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas, un commentaire c'est gratuit, et c'est bon pour le moral !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis du jour, Bonjour !
> 
> Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...
> 
> Cette fois-ci, c'est un STEREK pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^
> 
> C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.
> 
> ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !
> 
> Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
>  Je me baserai que sur les 4 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.
> 
> Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).
> 
> Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

_Un poing s'abattit sur sa joue, et il cracha du sang._

_\- DIS-MOI OU IL EST !!! hurla Gérard, rouge de haine._

_\- Va te faire foutre, sale-_

_Un autre poing s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire, mais il ne se démonta pas. Jamais il ne parlerait._

_\- Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a libéré, alors dis-moi où il se cache, et PEUT-ÊTRE que je te libérerai, tenta Gérard._

_\- Comme tu as libéré les enfants de la forêt ? grogna le prisonnier._

_\- Allons Derek, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu as un coeur ! éructa le vieil homme. Où.est.Peter ?_

_\- VA CREVER !!! hurla le loup, tentant de se libérer de ses chaînes._

_Trois jours qu'il était enfermé au fond d'une cave. Trois jours que le vieil Argent le torturait pour savoir où était Peter. Derek avait réussi à sauver son oncle des griffes du Centre._

_Torturé, brûlé, électrocuté, Peter était presque devenu fou. Jusqu'au jour où Derek avait réussi à entrer dans le Centre en devenant un des gardes du corps de Gérard._

_Il avait vu des choses tellement horribles, qu'il avait dû puiser dans ses réserves de self-contrôle pour ne pas massacrer tous ces monstres._

_Mais hélas, Gérard avait découvert le pot-au-rose, quand Ennis avait trouvé Derek en train de parler avec Stiles dans le Jardin._

_\- Allez me chercher Stiles, je veux qu'il voie la suite, demanda Gérard à Ennis._

_Le Colosse fixa le loup dans les yeux, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres et sortit de la pièce sombre. Derek, enchaîné au mur, grogna, crocs et griffes sortis._

_Ennis revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné du jeune garçon_

_Stiles regarda Derek, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage juvénile. Derek secoua la tête, refusant de croire que le plus jeune savait ce qu'il se passait._

_\- Que ... Derek ? Mais... bégaya Stiles._

_\- Si je t'ai demandé de venir ici, c'est pour te révéler un secret. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne ! expliqua Gérard._

_Stiles ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Derek était enchaîné à un mur ? Qu'était-ce ces fils qui semblaient branchés sur ses côtes et reliés à un générateur ?_

_\- Te rappelles-tu du monstre qui avait attaqué Lydia ? demanda Gérard._

_Stiles acquiesça, complètement perdu._

_\- Eh bien, Derek sait où il se cache, mais il refuse de me le dire. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un monstre comme lui !_

_Gérard tourna un bouton du générateur, et Derek hurla de douleur. Stiles se figea, épouvanté par le sort du loup._

_Derek hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Puis ses crocs sortirent, ses griffes pointèrent, ses yeux luisent d'une lueur bleu glacé, son visage se couvrit à moitié d'un pelage noir._

_\- Regarde-le. Ce monstre est un tueur. Il est comme celui qui a attaqué la pauvre Lydia, s'indigna faussement Gérard. Te rends-tu compte qu'il s'est approché de toi ? Il voulait t'enlever, t'éloigner de Deaton !_

_Stiles secoua la tête, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Oui, il se rappelait du monstre qui avait mordu Lydia, la tuant presque. Il se rappelait des premiers cauchemars de son amie, voyant des morts partout. Mais il ne pouvait croire que Derek était pareil._

_Gérard planta une seringue remplie d'un liquide violet dans le bras du loup, déversant la solution dans les veines du prisonnier._

_Derek hurla de plus belle, avant de s'évanouir. Gérard ordonna qu'on le détache, et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, vérifiant qu'il était bien dans les vapes._

_\- Vois-tu Stiles, si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour venger Lydia. Ces monstres ne devraient pas avoir le droit de vivre. Ils enlèvent, torturent et tuent des humains sans défense, juste parce qu'ils pensent que nous sommes faibles, gronda Gérard, du dégoût sur le visage._

_Stiles n'y croyait pas. Derek avait été si gentil avec lui, qu'il était totalement impossible qu'il soit un monstre sanguinaire._

_\- Mais grâce à toi, continua le vieil homme, nous allons pouvoir débarrasser le monde de ces erreurs de la nature. Avec ceci !_

_Gérard sortit un revolver et une boîte contenant des balles. Il chargea l'arme et la mit dans les mains de Stiles. Ce dernier la tenait, ne sachant pas quoi en faire._

_\- Ce sont des balles en argent. Tu sait que c'est mortel pour eux. Tu as fait toutes les recherches pour m'aider à éradiquer leur race._

_Stiles se figea._

_Gérard montrait un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui d'un tueur sans scrupules prêt à massacrer des âmes innocentes, sans aucun état d'âme._

_Stiles se retourna, voulant se confronter à Gérard, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Une porte se ferma, laissant l'adolescent seul avec le loup-garou toujours évanoui._

_Le plus jeune frappa à la vitre de la porte, et croisa le regard tordu d'Ennis. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle semblait fermée à clef. Gérard se présenta à la vitre, un air faussement désolé._

_\- La porte est coincée, il faut attendre un technicien pour qu'il l'ouvre, expliqua le vieil homme, regardant derrière son vis-à-vis. Surtout reste calme et-_

_Un grognement le coupa, et il écarquilla les yeux, retenant un sourire satisfait._

_Stiles, entendant ce son effrayant, se retourna lentement, et retint un cri d'horreur._

_Face à lui, Derek s'était redressé, complètement transformé, les muscles bandés, de l'écume au bord des lèvres. Il semblait fixer Stiles, mais en fait, c'était le regard de Gérard qu'il avait capté._

_Stiles, quant à lui, était paralysé par la peur. Il serrait le revolver dans sa main, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Derek semblait comme ... possédé. Ses yeux luisaient d'une rage intense, son torse se soulevait rapidement, ses grognements s'intensifiaient de seconde en seconde._

_\- Pitié... sortez-moi de là ... chuchota Stiles, la peur au ventre._

_Derek se tendit, entendant la voix suppliante du plus jeune. Son regard sembla moins luisant, et il essaya de combattre le poison qui coulait dans ses veines, injecté un peu plus tôt par Gérard._

_Ce dernier, remarquant le combat intérieur, siffla de rage. Stiles devait tuer ce monstre, il devait devenir la loque que Gérard espérait modeler par la suite._

_\- Tu ressembles tellement à ton oncle, un monstre merdique qui mérite de crever dans la souffrance... marmonna Gérard, faisant en sorte que seul le loup-garou puisse l'entendre._

_Derek perdit à nouveau sa dernière once d'humanité, et se jeta en avant, voulant attaquer Gérard derrière la porte._

_Porte face à laquelle se trouvait Stiles. L'adolescent hurla de peur, releva le revolver et appuya sur la gâchette._

_Le coup partit._

_Derek s'arrêta dans son élan, puis porta sa main griffue à son ventre où une tache rouge s'agrandit lentement._

_Ses crocs disparurent, ainsi que ses griffes. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur verte humaine, tandis que Derek s'écroulait à genoux._

_Stiles posa lentement le revolver sur le sol, complètement choqué par son geste. Il s'approcha doucement du loup, les larmes aux yeux._

_\- Oh mon dieu... Derek, je... Noon... gémit Stiles, tombant sur les fesses face à plus vieux. Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas-_

_\- Hey, ce-ce n'est pas toi qui... commença Derek, avant de grimacer de douleur._

_Il s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les jambes de l'adolescent. Ce dernier lui caressa lentement le visage, ses larmes coulant sans arrêt._

_\- J'veux pas que tu meurs, pleura Stiles, alors que Gérard ouvrait enfin la porte, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il posa ses doigts sur la jugulaire du loup, et ricana quand il ne sentit aucun pouls._

_\- Bravo Stiles, tu as bien visé ! rit Gérard, lui pressant l'épaule._

_Stiles reposa la tête du loup mort sur le sol, puis se releva lentement. Il se planta face au vieil homme, et lui décocha un violent coup de poing au visage._

_\- VOUS M'AVEZ FORCÉ A LE TUER !!! C'EST VOUS LE MONSTRE !!!!! hurla l'adolescent, la rage au ventre._

_Ennis déboula et frappa Stiles encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne soit plus qu'une masse gémissante de douleur._

_\- Ramène-le dans sa chambre et demande à Deaton de le soigner, ordonna Gérard, sans un regard pour son garde-du-corps._

_Il cracha sur le corps de Derek, puis rit bruyamment, le regard dément._

_\- Après, tu me jettes cette merde dans la forêt, pointant le loup du menton. Les vers s'occuperont du reste._

_Il sortit de la salle, satisfait de son expérience._

_Stiles ne s'était pas fait mordre, mais peu importe. Maintenant qu'il avait tué, Gérard allait mettre la touche finale à son expérience : le remanier pour en faire une machine de guerre..._

.........

Stiles se réveilla en hurlant, cherchant une prise pour se rattacher à la réalité. 

John déboula dans sa chambre, et le prit non sans mal dans ses bras, lui parlant calmement, le rassurant comme il pouvait. 

\- NOONN !!! JE VOULAIS PAS ! JE VOULAIS PAAAS !!! 

\- Stiles, calme-toi, je t'en prie, tout va bien !

\- Je voulais pas-

\- Je sais Stiles, je sais, chuuut,chuchota le Shérif, berçant le plus jeune. 

Stiles s'écroula dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il prit la main du Shérif dans la sienne, la serrant comme pour s'assurer que tout était réel. 

Derek apparut à la fenêtre de la chambre du plus jeune, et John l'invita d'un signe de tête à entrer. Le loup ouvrit la fenêtre, entra et referma derrière lui. 

Il s'assit sur le lit, face à Stiles, et posa sa main sur son bras. Ce dernier sursauta, releva la tête, et se jeta dans les bras du loup, mais gardant la main du Shérif dans la sienne. 

Derek referma ses bras puissants autour de la taille du plus jeune, et le berça lentement. 

\- Je suis désolé, j'voulais pas- 

\- Chuuut, là, je suis là. Tout va bien. Nous sommes là avec toi, rassura Derek, regardant le Shérif se lever et sortir de la chambre. 

\- Je vais faire du café, expliqua John, un doux sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il regardait le plus jeune. 

Stiles lui rendit son sourire, et relâcha le loup. Il baissa le regard, le rouge aux joues. 

Derek glissa son doigt sous le menton de Stiles, lui relevant la tête. Il croisa son regard, et rapprocha son visage doucement. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles, puis un autre sur son front. 

Le plus jeune se leva, prit la main du loup dans la sienne, et l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée, rejoignant le Shérif dans la cuisine. 

Les trois hommes s'assirent autour de table de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, et Stiles prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer : 

\- Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, quand j'ai tué Derek ... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On ne menace pas l'auteur !!! *pointe un doigt autoritaire* 'Tention !!!  
> Et n'oubliez pas, une review, c'est gratuit, et c'est bon pour le moral !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !
> 
> Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.
> 
> Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.
> 
> Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
> Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !
> 
> Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

_\- Il est là ! Venez m'aider !_

_Des silhouettes floues se mouvaient autour d'un corps allongé._

_Une chevelure blonde volait._

_Des mains s'activaient._

_Une balle fut retirée d'un ventre ensanglanté._

_Un massage cardiaque._

_Une silhouette à la peau foncée._

_Un cœur qui se remet à battre..._

_Derek inspira violemment par la bouche, cherchant son air. Il s'agrippa à un bras, le serrant avec une telle force qu'il sentit l'os grincer sous sa poigne._

_\- C'est moi Derek ! Calme-toi ! Regarde-moi ! cria une voix connue._

_Le loup fixa son regard, et croisa celui de Deaton, le visage tordu par la douleur. Derek relâcha le bras de son sauveur en s'excusant, puis tourna la tête vers la deuxième personne présente._

_\- Kate ? Tu es vivante ? Mais comment ? demanda Derek, incrédule._

_\- On en parlera plus tard, il faut absolument qu'on quitte la forêt avant de se faire repérer, répondit la blonde, terrorisée._

_Sans plus attendre, Deaton et Kate prirent Derek sous le bras et le portèrent jusqu'à une voiture. Ils le chargèrent, puis Deaton referma la voiture._

_\- Surtout, ne m'appelles pas ! Je vais sûrement être sur écoute pendant un moment. Et puis, je dois m'occuper de Stiles. Il est ... Bref, prends soin de Derek !_

_Kate acquiesça puis démarra et partit en trombe. Derek regardait Kate, puis renifla l'air. Elle sentait la peur, la détermination, et l'odeur d'une autre personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier._

_\- Derek, je dois te prévenir, tu vas devoir rencontrer le Shérif. Il est au courant de tout. Absolument tout. Tu es un témoin primordial, tu vas nous permettre de faire fermer le Centre. Je sais que c'est beaucoup d'un coup, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Ils s-_

_\- D'accord, coupa Derek. Amène-moi le voir._

_\- Euh, tu vas d'abord te changer, non ? Le Shérif est au courant de ta condition lycanthropique, mais je ne veux pas lui faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque ! rit Kate, légèrement amusée._

_Derek regarda son tee-shirt, et une immense tristesse l'envahit. Il repensa à Stiles. Il allait être traumatisé à vie._

_Il ne lui en voulait pas. Jamais. Mais il voulait la mort de Gérard. Et celle d'Ennis. Une mort lente et douloureuse._

_Mais il mit ça de côté, car Kate venait de se garer devant une grande maison. Kate descendit rapidement, lui demandant d'attendre quelques minutes. Elle ressortit avec un sac de vêtements qu'elle jeta sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, puis ouvrit la portière conducteur, complètement paniquée._

_\- Prends le volant et dirige-toi jusqu'au centre-ville. Tu trouveras le bureau du Shérif. Je ne peux venir avec toi, nous devons fuir... Chris m'attend. Va. Sauve les enfants._

_Derek, un peu perdu depuis son "retour à la vie", essaya de paraître serein, mais ce fut peine perdu. Il sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour prendre le volant, mais il fut arrêter par Kate qui le prit dans ses bras._

_\- Sauve-les Derek. Je dois partir pour ma survie, mais je veux savoir qu'ils seront sauvés, gémit Kate._

_\- Je te le promets. Et toi, promets-moi de prendre du temps pour toi. Sauve-toi, sauve ton frère. Et reviens quand tout ira mieux._

_Kate hocha la tête, puis relâcha le brun. Chris sortit à ce moment-là de la maison, saluant rapidement le loup et suivit du regard une autre voiture qui vint se garer à côté de celle de Kate._

_Une femme à la peau mate en descendit, appela les Argent d'une voix pressée._

_\- Kate, dépêche-toi, Marine nous attend ! pressa Chris. Derek... Juste.. Sauve-les. S'il te plaît._

_Derek hocha de nouveau la tête, plus que déterminé. Il regarda les deux Argent grimper dans la voiture, et la fameuse "Marine" prendre le volant pour partir rapidement. Derek grimpa à l'arrière de sa voiture, se changea, passa une lingette nettoyante sur les parties visibles de son corps, puis reprit le volant et conduisit jusqu'au bureau du Shérif._

_Il ne vit pas que quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs SUV noirs avaient déboulés dans l'allée de la maison, que plusieurs hommes en noirs avaient défoncés la porte d'entrée et pénétrés de force dans la maison._

_Il entra dans le commissariat, et s'adressa à un officier de police passant près de lui._

_\- Excusez-moi, je suis Derek Hale et je viens dénoncer le Centre._

_\- Le Centre ? Comment connaissez-vous le Centre ? Vous y êtes entré ? s'emballa le jeune officier._

_\- Oui, je ... J'y suis entré pour libérer mon oncle. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe là-dedans, confirma Derek._

_Le jeune officier fonça jusqu'au fond du commissariat et entra en trombe dans un bureau._

_-SHÉRIF ! On a un témoin ! Un VRAI témoin ! s'exclama l'officier._

_\- Calmez-vous Parrish ! Faites-le venir dans mon bureau, et reprenez vos dossiers !_

_Parrish revint vers Derek et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'au bureau._

_Derek se trouva face à un homme étoilé. Shérif John Stilinski. Des cheveux châtains et courts, un regard bleu intense, un visage marqué mais avenant, une carrure musclé, une aura imposante et bienveillante._

_\- Asseyez-vous je vous prie, proposa John. Voulez-vous un café ? Vous semblez épuisé._

_Derek accepta. Il remercia le Shérif, puis but lentement le breuvage chaud et sucré._

_\- Tout d'abord, sachez que je sais qui vous êtes. Kate... Melle Argent m'a tout avoué. Je voudrais juste une preuve visuelle que vous êtes bien Derek H-_

_Derek fit luire ses yeux, et sortit doucement ses crocs. John sourit doucement, totalement certain qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son vis-à-vis._

_\- Bien, maintenant, racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez..._

_..._

Mélissa avait appelé ses collègues à l'hôpital pour trouver cette fameuse Kate. Mais hélas, personne ne répondant au nom de Kate Argent n'apparaissait dans les dossiers.

Lydia ne l'avait demandé qu'une fois, après un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Mais Mélissa savait qu'un lien reliait la jeune fille et sa Mentor.

Pour l'instant, Mélissa et Lydia se rendaient chez le Shérif pour une journée de dimanche tranquille. John avait pris sa journée et avait proposé un barbecue.  
Derek et Stiles s'occupaient d'installer la table de repas dans le jardin, pendant que John lançait le barbecue.

On sonna à la porte, et Stiles se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pour accueillir les deux jeunes femmes.

Il salua Mélissa, embrassa Lydia sur la joue, puis les accompagna jusqu'au jardin où tous ce saluèrent.

Rapidement, les verres et les assiettes furent remplis et Mélissa entama une conversation avec le Shérif.

\- J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour retrouver la Mentor de Lydia. Je voulais attendre que l'enquête sur le Centre se calme un peu pour vous le demander.

\- Bien sûr ! Il me faudrait son nom et sa description, accepta John.

Lydia donna toutes les informations demandées avec tous les détails qu'il fallait.

\- Oh, et son frère s'appelle Chris ! rajouta prestement Derek. Le jour de leur départ, ils sont partis avec une certaine "Marine" qui conduisait la voiture.

Derek se tourna Stiles pour échanger quelques mots mais Stiles semblait comme hypnotisé.

\- Stiles ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Mélissa, posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Mais ce dernier avait le regard fixe, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Plusieurs se bousculaient, s'enchevêtraient, s'entrechoquaient. Puis un seul se fixa...

_\- Je veux que tu te souviennes toujours de ça, Stiles. De cette adresse. Regarde ce papier, et mémorise cette adresse. Un jour, tu devras t'en rappeler._

_Deaton était en pleine séance dite de "Mémoire Vive". Il faisait travailler la mémoire de Stiles sous "semi-hypnose". Stiles était parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais après un claquement de doigts, il serait incapable de raconter la séance._

_Deaton,voulant protéger le plus jeune, lui faisait mémoriser des adresses, des noms, des emplacements, des événements pour permettre un jour de sauver et retrouver des personnes, des preuves, des victimes._

_Il savait qu'un jour, Stiles serait libéré du Centre et il voulait que le plus jeune puisse s'en sortir._

_Aujourd'hui, il lui faisait mémoriser l'adresse d'une maison cachée dans un village au milieu des forêts, inconnu de Gérard et ses sbires. Un havre de paix connu de Deaton et de Kate, permettant une retraite improvisée pour oublier le cauchemar qu'était le Centre._

_\- Tu te rappelleras de cette adresse un jour. Pour cela, il faudra que quelqu'un prononce le prénom de ma sœur. Marine. Rappelle-toi Stiles. Marine et Kate._

_Stiles hocha la tête, fixant toujours l'adresse. Puis il rendit la feuille à Deaton qui la brûla. Puis il compta de dix à zéro, et Stiles cligna des yeux, sembla perdu quelques secondes avant de sourire doucement à son Mentor..._

Stiles revint doucement à lui, et croisa les regards inquiets de ses vis-à-vis. Il souffla lentement, et accepta le verre d'eau tendu par Lydia. Derek se posta près de Stiles, et il le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant la moindre lueur de peur.

Mais il ne vit qu'un regard doux, simple, sans peur, sans trace de cauchemar, de terreur. Il lui sourit, et lui caressa la joue avant de reprendre sa place près du Shérif.

\- Tout va bien, fiston ? s'inquiéta John. Tu semblais comme...

\- Perdu dans tes souvenirs, souffla Lydia. Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ?

La blonde vénitienne était au courant des séances de Mémoire Vive de Stiles et Deaton. Stiles et elle en parlaient souvent quand ils étaient au Centre, surtout quand ils arrivaient à se retrouver seuls.

Stiles avait confiance en Deaton, il savait que c'était pour sauver des gens qu'il faisait ça.

Et aujourd'hui, le premier "souvenir oublié" lui était revenu en mémoire. Il se tourna vers Lydia, lui prit la main et inspira profondément.

\- Je sais où est Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sifflote innocemment* Bon bin voilà, j'ai f- Hein ? Un quoi ? Un cliff ? C'est quoi ça ?
> 
> Pas au courant... *part en courant et en hurlant*
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	8. Chapitre 8ao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ! : Mention de violence, d'abus sexuels, de propos homophobes !

_\- Entre Christopher ! Je t'attendais..._

_Chris entra dans le bureau de Gérard et fut étonné de se retrouver entouré de plusieurs hommes de main. Le Directeur se rapprocha lentement de son visage et posa une main sur son épaule._

_\- Chris. Mon fils. Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler. Assieds-toi._

_Chris sentit son estomac se contracter._

_Il savait._

_Gérard avait appris la vérité._

_Il obéit et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de son père.Ce dernier posa ses fesses sur le bord du bureau, les bras croisés, le regard vif posé sur son fils._

_\- Je suis déçu de toi, Chris. Moi qui pensais que tu voulais prendre ma relève. Et voilà que j'apprends que tu complotes dans mon dos ? Et le pire, tu as libéré un de mes "convives " ?_

_Gérard fit un signe de tête, et soudainement, Chris se retrouva ligoté à sa chaise._

_\- Tu sais, j'avais placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi. Mais non, il fallait que tu sois comme ta sœur. Une chiffe-molle pas capable d'obéir aux ordres... Mais le pire ! C'est que tu t'es entiché de ce monstre !_

_Il frappa Chris à nouveau, lui fendant la lèvre._

_\- Moi, au moins, je peux me coucher le soir en me disant que je ne suis pas qu'un démon sans coeur !_

_\- Ferme-la ! Il est hors de question que mon fils soit un sale pédéraste qui s'entiche d'un loup-garou ! ENNIS !_

_Le Colosse se présenta, un sourire mauvais sur le visage._

_\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter. Ennis, j'aimerais que vous aidiez mon fils à retrouver la voie de la sagesse. N'ayez pas peur d'y aller fort !_

_Chris sentit son sang quitter son visage. Ennis était un véritable barbare. Mais qu'allait-il lui arriver ?_

_Il fut libéré, mais Ennis ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever. Il lui décocha des coups de poings en plein visage, faisant exploser son nez. Il lui tordit le bras, puis lui attacha les mains dans le dos et le bâillonna._

_\- Sortez maintenant, je ne veux pas que les enfants vous voient. Et n'oubliez pas, je ne veux pas vous entendre, ordonna Gérard, tournant le dos à son fils._

_..._

_Chris n'en pouvait plus. Voilà des heures qu'Ennis le torturait. Coups de poings, coups de pieds, coups de fouet, brûlures... Le colosse semblait prendre son pied à massacrer le corps de l'homme suspendu au plafond._

_Il voulait que ça se finisse. Maintenant. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait quitter ce monde horrible. Il ne voulait plus voir ce qu'il se passait dans ce Centre de l'horreur._

_\- Bin alors, petit PD ? On commence à peine à s'amuser tous les deux ! Et puis, j'ai envie de savoir ce qui te plaît tant à prendre le cul d'un autre*..._

_..._

_Ennis détacha le corps de Chris et le jeta au sol._

_Chris était méconnaissable. Son visage était boursouflé, des bleus et des plaies coloraient la totalité de son corps. Du sang coulait entre ses cuisses. Il ne respirait pratiquement plus._

_Ennis l'enroula dans un drap noir et le chargea sur son épaule. Il se dirigea jusqu'à son pick-up et le jeta à l'arrière. Il conduisit jusqu'au bord de la route, et jeta le corps de Chris dans un fossé._

_\- Le temps que quelqu'un te trouve, tu seras déjà crevé !_

_Il remonta en voiture et reprit la route jusqu'au Centre, satisfait de son "travail"._

_....._

_\- S'il te plaît, j'ai très envie de faire pipi !_

_\- Raah ! Très bien ! Mais tu te soulageras dans la forêt !_

_Une voiture s'arrêta sur le bas-côté. Un homme descendit, trépignant sur place. Il s'approcha du fossé pour le sauter et... se stoppa._

_\- BRENDAA ! Appelle la police ! VITE !!!_

..............

\- Lydia ? Tu ne veux pas descendre ?

Stiles tendit la main vers son amie, attendant patiemment.

John, Derek, Mélissa, Stiles et Lydia avaient pris la route, se dirigeant vers la ville où devait être caché Kate.

Ils avaient décidé de se garer à l'entrée de la forêt, ne voulant pas effrayer les personnes présentes.

Mais Lydia n'osait pas descendre. Elle avait peur. Peur de se retrouver face à une maison vide. Peur d'apprendre la mort de son Mentor. Peur du rejet de Kate.

Mélissa s'approcha du véhicule, et demanda à Stiles de rejoindre les deux hommes. Elle croisa le regard de Lydia et lui sourit doucement.

\- Écoute Lydia. Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui nous attend là-bas. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons là pour toi. JE serai là pour toi.

\- Mais... D'accord. Mais je ne veux pas entrer dans la maison, temps qu'on ne sera pas sûr que... Enfin, qu'elle est là et qu'elle veut me voir...

\- D'accord. Mais, de ce que tu m'as dis, je serais étonnée que Kate te rejette. Mais si vraiment tu as peur, j'attendrai avec toi dehors, le temps que John entre et vérifie que tout va bien. Ok ?

Lydia hocha la tête, et descendit de voiture. Elle prit la main de Mélissa dans la sienne et elles suivirent les hommes.

Ils marchèrent en silence, suivant le chemin de terre. Une maison apparut au bout du chemin. Une maison simple, grande, blanche, semblant chaleureuse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, et une jeune femme blonde sortit en trombe, un fusil à pompe à la main.

\- Vous avez 5 secondes pour expliquer votre présence avant que je-

\- Kate ?

\- Lydia ? souffla la blonde, les yeux écarquillés. Lydia !

Elle jeta son arme à terre et courut droit sur la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux. Elle la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement.

\- Oh mon dieu... J'ai cru que tu étais morte .. Je ...

Elle ne put continuer, les sanglots lui coupant la parole. Lydia entoura la taille de sa Mentor de ses bras, cachant son visage dans son cou.

Kate relâcha Lydia, et se tourna vers les autres.

\- Derek ? Stiles ! Vous-

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et Derek se jeta en avant pour la rattraper, la serrant contre son torse.

\- Tout va bien. On est là. On est libre.

Kate renifla, puis se tourna vers Stiles. Elle hésita une seconde, puis s'approcha doucement et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle lui sourit doucement, et caressa ses joues. 

\- Je sais que tu n'as jamais abandonné Lydia. Merci Stiles. Merci infiniment. 

Stiles rougit, gêné par les paroles de Kate. 

\- Dis-moi ... Dis-le. J'ai besoin d'entendre la phrase. La phrase de Deaton.

\- Que.. Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas- 

\- Stiles. Où est endormi Peter ? murmura Kate, regardant Stiles dans les yeux.

Stiles se figea, et son regard fixa le vide. De nouveaux, plusieurs souvenirs... Un seul se fixa ... 

_\- Peter attend là où le soleil ne se couche jamais. Répète après moi._

_\- Peter attend là où le soleil ne se couche jamais, répéta consciencieusement Stiles, le regard fixé sur Deaton._

_\- C'est très bien. Cette phrase, tu ne devras la dire qu'à Kate. Et seulement si elle te le demande. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir ça. As-tu bien compris ? expliqua Deaton._

_\- Je ne dois la dire qu'à Kate. Et seulement si elle demande. Si elle demande. Si- Si-_

_\- Stiles ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Deaton._

_\- Elle demande. Comment elle demande ? dit Stiles, confus._

_Oh. Effectivement, il fallait que Deaton soit plus précis. Kate devrait demander l'information le jour où elle verrait Stiles. Mais il fallait une précision, sinon toute la séance serait perdue._

_\- Stiles. Répète après moi. "Peter attend là où le soleil ne se couche jamais"._

_\- "Peter attend là où le soleil ne se couche jamais"._

_\- Tu ne devras répéter cette phrase qu'à Kate. Elle te la demandera en prononçant "Stiles. Où est endormi Peter ?" As-tu compris ?_

_\- Oui. J'ai compris._

_\- Bien. Je vais compter de dix à zéro, et tu vas revenir parmi nous. Tu oublieras tout ce qui vient de se passer. D'accord ?_

_Stiles hocha la tête, et Deaton compta, puis claqua des doigts..._

\- "Peter attend là où le soleil ne se couche jamais".

\- Merci Stiles, dit Kate, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Bien, venez, rentrons. Il va bientôt faire nuit. J'ai besoin de savoir qui est qui, et ce qu'il s'est passé. 

Tous entrèrent dans la maison, mais Stiles retint Derek par le bras, incertain. 

\- Stiles ? Tout va bien ? demanda Derek, inquiet. 

\- Je... Je suis désolé pour Peter. Je-

\- Je sais. Tu ne pouvais pas le dire, coupa Derek, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Mais on va pouvoir le retrouver. Et ça, grâce à toi. 

Il prit le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. 

Stiles répondit rapidement au baiser, passant ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis. 

\- Allez viens, Kate nous attend, chuchota Derek, prenant Stiles par la main pour le conduire dans la maison. 

Le loup entra, suivit de Stiles. Ils se trouvèrent face à un escalier blanc. A gauche, une porte battante qui devait donner sur la cuisine. A droite, un coin salon avec trois sofas, une télé et une grande table de salle à manger. 

\- Installez-vous sur le canapé, je vais chercher à boire, proposa Kate. 

Lydia semblait perdue. Elle s'assit sur un canapé, le regard écarquillé. Stiles se posa à genoux face à elle, inquiet. 

\- Lydia ? 

\- ... 

\- Que ressens-tu ? demanda Stiles, croisant le regard assombri de son amie. 

\- Il a tellement souffert... Seul.. Torture... Il l'a brisé...

Les mots sortaient de la bouche de la blonde vénitienne, mais sa voix semblait lointaine. 

Kate revint avec un plateau rempli, suivit par deux personnes. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table basse près des canapés. 

John, Mélissa et Derek étaient sur le canapé du milieu, face à la télé éteinte. Lydia était sur celui de gauche, face à la porte de la cuisine, et Kate et les deux autres personnes se posèrent sur le troisième sofa. 

Lydia releva le regard et croisa celui bleu glacé de l'homme assis à gauche de Kate. Elle se leva doucement, et s'approcha de l'homme aux yeux bleus. 

\- Chris. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Jamais. Il est ton Âme-Soeur... Ton éternel.

Toujours cette voix lointaine, mais qui sembla toucher Chris. Lydia cligna des yeux, son regard redevenu vif. Elle paniqua, ne se rappelant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. 

\- Tout va bien Lydia. Tout va bien, rassura Chris, frottant les bras de Lydia. 

La jeune femme retourna près de Stiles, et se blottit contre lui. 

\- Je suis impressionnée par tes capacités, s'époustoufla Kate, fière de sa protégée. 

\- C'est une Banshee, c'est ça ? demanda la jeune femme près de Kate. 

\- Ok, attendez. Pourrait-on reprendre tout depuis le début, s'il vous plaît ? coupa John, complètement perdu. Je pense qu'on devrait tout mettre à plat, et se présenter. Tout le monde ne se connaît pas. 

\- Effectivement. Voici Marine, la soeur de Deaton,  ma compagne, expliqua Kate, prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Et voici Chris , mon frère. L'homme du fossé. 

John se tourna vers Chris, ébahit. Il avait vu les photos de l'homme laissé pour mort dans un fossé. Le voir maintenant, en bonne santé et debout, lui coupa le souffle. 

\- Je suis Mélissa. Je suis infirmière à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Je me suis occupée de Stiles et de Lydia à leur arrivée. Et maintenant, j'ai pris Lydia chez moi, expliqua la brune, souriant à Kate. 

\- Comment va mon frère ? demanda Marine, le coeur au bord des lèvres. 

\- Il est toujours en détention, mais il devrait bientôt être libéré, répondit le Shérif. Il a été placé en quartier sécurisé. Malgré son passé au Centre, il n'est pas aussi ... dangereux que les autres. 

Marine souffla, la tension quittant ses épaules. Kate déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, rassurée elle aussi. 

\- Puis-je poser une question? osa Mélissa, regardant Kate. J'ai entendu quelque chose qui me tourne dans la tête. 

Kate acquiesça, attentive. 

\- Quand votre compagne a parlé de Lydia, elle a utilisé un terme que je ne connais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est, une Banshee ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oui, je sais, c'est ignoble et violent, et je m'en excuse.
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis du jour, Bonjour !
> 
> Je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié ! Mais je suis en pleine préparation d'examens, et je suis enfouis sous des tonnes de cahiers et livres ! :(
> 
>  
> 
> Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).
> 
> Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

**WARNING ! : violence, humiliation scolaire, terreur.**

 

_\- Peter ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! C'est moi ! C'est Derek !_  
  
 _Peter était devenu complètement fou. Il voulait tuer. Massacrer. Son loup avait pris le contrôle total de son corps, relayant sa conscience humaine tout au fond de lui._  
  
 _\- Je t'en prie, reviens parmi nous ! Je vais te libérer, mais il faut que tu redeviennes humain !_  
  
 _Derek, lui, était mortifié. Son oncle avait été démasqué par Gérard, et ce dernier l'avait torturé encore et encore, le déshumanisant._  
  
 _Mais il devait retrouver sa conscience pour pouvoir s'enfuir de cet Enfer._  
  
 _Derek entendit un bruit de course dans le couloir, et se tendit. Est-ce que les gardes avaient déjà repéré sa présence ?_  
  
 _Mais ce fut Chris qui apparut à la porte de la cellule, le souffle erratique, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur._  
  
 _\- Non... Mon Dieu, mais que t'as-t-il fait ? gémit l'humain, découvrant le corps massacré de Peter._  
  
 _Il s'approcha de ce dernier lentement, mais le loup, fou à lier, grognait et tentait de le mordre._  
  
 _Il était brisé, malheureux, douloureux. Il se sentait abandonné. Il avait subit tellement... Une main se posa sur sa joue, et une once d'odeur se percuta dans ses narines._  
  
 _\- Peter ? Tu es là ? Pitié, reviens parmi nous !_  
  
 _Derek remarqua le léger changement. Il savait que Peter avait capté l'odeur de Chris. Et si ..._  
  
 _\- Peter ? Chris est là ! Il va m'aider à te faire sortir d'ici ! Je t'en prie, redeviens humain ! Il nous reste très peu de temps !_  
  
 _Peter cligna des yeux. Il croisa le regard de son neveu, puis tourna vers Chris. Son amant. Celui qu'il aimait._  
  
 _\- C... Chris ?_  
  
 _Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas bu ? Il avait faim. Il- Son loup grattait la surface, hurlant de vengeance et de soif de sang._  
  
 _\- Peter ! Je t'en supplie, reste parmi nous ! On va pouvoir te faire sortir d'ici, mais on n'a que quelques minutes ! débitait Chris, paniqué._  
  
 _Peter combattait son loup, tentant de le calmer. Un jour, il se vengera. Un jour, il tuera Gérard et Ennis. Lentement. Il sentit son loup se coucher, attendant le jour de sa vengeance._  
  
 _Derek détacha son oncle, qui s'effondra sur les deux hommes. Ils le relevèrent, et le traînèrent jusqu'au fond du couloir, puis entrèrent dans une salle sombre. Chris relâcha le loup et poussa une grande armoire. Il poussa le mur, mais rien ne se passa._  
  
 _\- Derek, viens m'aider, c'est coincé !_  
  
 _Derek installa son oncle sur le sol, le dos contre le mur. Il rejoignit Chris et poussa le mur. Celui-ci s'ouvrit lentement, dégageant une odeur de renfermé et de poussière. Derek grimaça._  
  
 _\- Oui, ça sent mauvais, mais c'est le seul moyen de faire sortir Peter sans se faire repérer ! éluda Chris, récupérant Peter avec Derek._  
  
 _Les trois hommes passèrent le mur, découvrant un long couloir sombre. Le mur se referma, les plongeant dans une obscurité totale. Peter paniqua, mais la main de Chris sur sa poitrine le calma._  
  
 _L'humain sortit une petite lampe-torche de sa poche, et éclaira le long couloir._  
  
 _Ils avancèrent droit-devant. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se retrouvèrent face à un mur._  
  
 _\- Derek, pousse le mur comme tu l'as fait avec l'autre, ordonna Chris, tenant Peter contre lui._  
  
 _Ce dernier, à demi-conscient, cala son visage dans le cou de l'humain et inspira profondément._  
  
 _\- Protège-le... Derek... Protège mon neveu... Gérard... souffla Peter._  
  
 _\- Chuut, calme-toi. On va sortir de là et-_  
  
 _Le bruit du mur qui s'ouvrit le coupa et il avança sans plus attendre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt. La nuit était déjà tombée, les camouflant du regard extérieur._  
  
 _\- Ma voiture est garée à quelques mètres. On va l'emmener jusqu'à la maison et-_  
  
 _\- Non ! Pas votre maison ! Ce sera le premier endroit que Gérard ira fouiller ! Il sait que vous êtes territorial, alors il vous faut tout abandonner ! expliqua Chris, tout en ouvrant la portière arrière du véhicule. Je sais que c'est dur, mais pour votre survie, vous n'avez pas le choix !_  
  
 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne les laisserai pas faire de bêtises ! ajouta une voix._  
  
 _Il releva la tête et croisa un regard doux et bienveillant._  
  
 _\- Chris, voici Marine. C'est-_  
  
 _\- La sœur de Deaton. Il m'a tellement parlé de vous. Je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer !_  
  
 _\- Ne d-drague p-pas ... souffla Peter, un petit sourire sur les lèvres._  
  
 _Chris lui caressa doucement le visage, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres._  
  
 _\- Je te rejoindrai bientôt, d'accord ? rassura Chris. je t'aime Peter._  
  
 _Peter sourit, puis s'endormit, se laissant doucement aller sur la banquette arrière du véhicule._  
  
 _\- Partez. Ne vous arrêtez que si besoin urgent, ordonna Derek, avant de fermer la portière sans attendre de réponse._  
  
 _Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Marine. Deaton lui avait assuré son entière dévotion à contrer les plans de Gérard..._  
  
...  
  
\- Tout va bien Shérif ? s'inquiéta Chris, voyant l'homme de loi perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
\- Oui ... C'est juste que ... Je ... Bordel, pourquoi tant de haine envers les créatures surnaturelles ? Je ne comprends pas ... souffla John.  
  
\- L'histoire est banale, mais les conséquences sont terribles. Mais je vous raconterai ça plus tard, éluda Kate. Pour le moment, nous devons tous nous reposer. Demain, une longue route nous attend !  
  
Tous acquiescèrent. Marine se leva et distribua les chambres. Mélissa et Lydia prirent une chambre ensemble. Le Shérif préféra rester au salon. Chris prit la plus petite chambre. Et quand Kate se tourna vers Stiles, il semblait paniqué.  
  
\- Qu'y a-t-il Stiles ? demanda la blonde. Tout va bien ?  
  
\- Je... 'fin, je voudrais... J'veux pas me retrouver seul-  
  
\- On va dormir ensemble, coupa Derek, posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.  
  
Stiles sourit au loup, et entra dans la pièce. Kate se tourna vers Derek, les sourcils froncés.  
  
\- Il fait des cauchemars. Très violents. Et des crises de panique.  
  
\- D'accord. Demain matin, je viendrai vous réveiller vers six heures. Seulement moi, expliqua Kate.  
  
Derek hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre, rejoignant Stiles.  
  
Ce dernier était déjà installé dans le lit, ses vêtements posés sur le bord du lit. Derek commença à relever son tee-shirt, avant de s'arrêter en entendant un cœur battre rapidement.  
  
Il croisa le regard de Stiles et remarqua ses joues rougies, et ses doigts se tordre de nervosité.  
  
\- Euh... Désolé, tu veux que je me change dans la salle de bain ?  
  
\- Non ! J'veux dire... C'est la première fois que je te vois... Désolé, je vais fermer les yeux.  
  
Il se mit les mains sur les yeux, attendant. Derek rit doucement, et se dépêcha de se déshabiller, se retrouvant en caleçon et tee-shirt, la même tenue que Stiles. Il se glissa entre les draps, et prit les mains de Stiles dans les siennes.  
  
\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je ne vais pas te manger ! chuchota Derek.  
  
Stiles ouvrit les yeux et sourit au loup.  
  
\- Est-ce que je peux... Tu sais... Me mettre contre toi ? bégaya Siles, les joues en feu.  
  
Derek ne dit rien, mais s'allongea sur le côté, et prit Stiles dans ses bras. L'humain se cala confortablement, et sentit le bras musclés du loup autour de sa taille. Stiles prit sa main et la serra.  
  
\- Raconte-moi l'histoire de Peter et Chris s'il te plaît.  
  
Derek se racla la gorge. Par où devait-il commencer ?  
  
\- Eh bien, en fait, ils se sont rencontrés au lycée...  
  
...  
  
 _\- Hey, mais voilà Chris, la tête de nœud !_  
  
 _Un livre s'écrasa sur son visage, le faisant tomber au sol._  
  
 _\- Quel abruti c'lui-là ! Relève-toi tête de N-_  
  
 _Une bruit de choc lui fit lentement relever la tête. Jason Becquette, son tortionnaire, était presque encastré dans son casier. Un jeune homme de son âge le maintenait par le col de sa chemise._  
  
 _\- Si tu veux pas finir enterrer vivant dans mon jardin, tu ferais mieux de décamper !_  
  
 _\- Et t'es qui t-toi ? bégaya Jason._  
  
 _\- Ton pire cauchemar, grogna le jeune homme._  
  
 _Jason écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et, libéré par le nouveau venu, partit en courant sans demander son reste._  
  
 _Chris se releva doucement, faisant fi de la main tendue qui voulait l'aider._  
  
 _\- Merci.._  
  
 _\- Peter ! Peter Hale ! Ravis de te rencontrer ! salua son "sauveur"._  
  
 _Il osa regarder son vis-à-vis, et le détailla. Des cheveux bruns coupés courts. Un regard bleu intense. Un sourire à tomber. Un corps musclé si on pouvait en juger par son tee-shirt révélant des bras finement taillés._  
  
 _\- Je m'appelle Christopher Argent._  
  
 _\- Tu me fais visiter ? proposa Peter, sans se départir de son sourire._  
  
 _..._  
  
 _\- Mais c'est quoi ce film ?s'étonna Chris._  
  
 _Peter se tourna vers son ami, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._  
  
 _\- L'étrange Noël de M. Jack ! Tu vas adoré !_  
  
 _Il s'installa sur le lit à côté de Chris, et lança le film. Un bol de pop-corn, des canettes de soda, et des confiseries attendaient d'être dévorer par les deux jeunes hommes._  
  
 _\- Tu as 17 ans, et t'as jamais vu ce film ? s'offusqua Peter._  
  
 _\- Hey! Ne me juge pas ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas aussi libre que toi !_  
  
 _Peter perdit son sourire. Depuis plusieurs mois qu'ils se connaissaient, Chris et lui avaient discuté, échangeant leurs secrets les plus sombres._  
  
 _\- Tu sais, je réitère ma proposition. Ma mère serait d'accord pour t'accueillir dans notre Meute. Tu serais mieux qu'avec cet homme qui se prétend ton père !_  
  
 _\- Je ne peux pas laisser Kate. Je ne veux pas qu'il réussisse à en faire une machine de guerre !_  
  
 _Peter hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur le film. Il savait comment était Gérard. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, mais avait pu se faire une idée. Un monstre sans cœur, sournois, prétentieux, tordu. Et pourtant, Chris et Kate n'étaient pas comme lui._  
  
 _Ils avaient hérités de la douceur et la gentillesse de leur Maman._  
  
 _Il sentit l'odeur de tristesse émaner de Chris. Il se tourna et remarqua les larmes sur les joues de son ami. Il repoussa le bol de pop-corn et le prit dans ses bras._  
  
 _\- Je suis désolé... Excuse-moi.. chuchota Peter, caressant la nuque de l'humain._  
  
 _Ce dernier se redressa, et posa leurs fronts ensemble. Leurs souffles se croisèrent, leurs regards brillants. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, timidement..._  
  
 _\- Peter, tu p- Oups !_  
  
 _\- Talia ! Sors !_  
  
 _Peter grogna, mais le regard rouge de sa sœur le dissuada de continuer._  
  
 _\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir frappé avant d'entrer. Bonjour Chris !_  
  
 _\- Bonjour Talia !_  
  
 _\- Justement, tu tombes bien ! Ta Maman vient d'appeler. Elle et ton père partent pour quelques semaines. Une urgence dans un autre état... Bref, ils te laissent rester ici._  
  
 _\- Et Kate ? s'enquit Chris._  
  
 _\- Elle va chez son amie ... euh .. zut, elle m'a dit son nom. Marianne ?_  
  
 _\- Marine ? proposa Chris._  
  
 _\- Oui voilà ! Elles pourront aller à l'école ensemble. Bref, es-tu d'accord pour rester parmi nous pendant tout ce temps? proposa la sœur de Peter._  
  
 _\- Oui, si je ne dérang-_  
  
 _\- N'ose même pas finir cette phrase ! coupa Peter._  
  
 _\- Parfait ! Tu n'auras qu'à emprunter des vêtements de Peter ! Je vous conduirai au lycée avant d'aller travailler demain !Bonne nuit les jeunes ! Et ne faites pas trop de bruit ! termina Talia avec un petit clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte._  
  
 _\- Génial ! On va pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble ! s'exclama Peter, heureux comme tout._  
  
 _Dans l'euphorie, il prit le visage de Chris dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le relâcha confus. Mais l'humain ne le laissa pas réfléchir, et l'embrassa à son tour, passionnément._  
  
 _..._  
  
 _\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais par pitié, ne le montre pas à ton père, tu sais comment il est ..._  
  
 _Chris savait. Autant sa maman était douce, et avait accepté sans discuter sa relation avec Peter; autant Gérard serait capable de le tuer._  
  
 _\- Allez, il est l'heure ! C'est ton premier jour de travail, pas trop stressé ?_  
  
 _\- Si, mais je serai avec toi, alors ça va ! rassura Chris._  
  
 _Il allait commencer son travail au Centre. Une école pour enfants surdoués. Ce jour-même, il découvrirait la vérité sur cet endroit de malheur..._ ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, ce chapitre est centré sur Peter et Chris, mais il est très important ^^
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas, une review, c'est gratuit, et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	10. Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
> SORRYYY ! Je suis DÉSOLÉE d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite, mais j'étais littéralement à bout de nerfs. Mais ça va mieux ! Et pour me faire pardonner, hop ! Un nouveau chapitre ! 
> 
> Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
> Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !
> 
> Warning ! Lemon ! Relation sexuelle entre 2 hommes ! LEMOOOOOON !

\- Il avait quel âge quand il est entré dans le Centre ? demanda Stiles.

  
\- Il avait tout juste 18 ans. Il était à peine diplômé du lycée que son père a voulu le faire entrer pour travailler avec lui. Mais surtout, ce que tu sais, c'est que Gérard est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et à l'époque, Chris avait un protégé...

  
...

  
_\- Isaac ? Je m'appelle Chris, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi._

  
_Il se mit accroupi face au petit garçon. Châtain, tout frisé, une bouille à faire fondre le Yéti, un regard bleu pétillant, mais une terreur se lisait au fond de ses yeux._

  
_Un enfant arraché à un père violent et sans coeur. Un frère soldat disparu en Irak. Une mère morte en couche._

  
_Un enfant surdoué, à qui on offrait une nouvelle vie._

  
_\- Où est Papa ? demanda le garçonnet de 6 ans._

  
_\- Eh bien, tu es ici dans ta nouvelle famille._

  
_\- Vous voulez dire que je ne le reverrai plus jamais ? continua le petit garçon, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres._

  
_\- Viens, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre, et l'endroit où nous travaillerons ensemble !_

  
_Isaac prit la main tendue de son nouveau mentor, heureux de fuir ce papa trop méchant. Plus jamais il ne l'enfermerait dans ce congélateur. Plus jamais._

  
_..._

  
_\- Gérard ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Isaac ? Il est à l'infirmerie, couvert de bleus ! s'inquiéta Chris._

  
_-Ce n'est rien, calme-toi ! Il a fait une chute dans les escaliers, expliqua sobrement le patriarche._

  
_\- Et personne n'a tenu à me le dire ? s'énerva Chris._

  
_\- Et qu'aurais-tu pu faire, hein ? Maintenant, vas le voir et fais-lui faire ses exercices ! Moi, j'ai un nouveau professeur à accueillir !_

  
_\- Le remplaçant du Docteur Igor ?_

  
_\- Oui. Il s'appelle Alan Deaton. Il a un CV spectaculaire. Je pense que nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble !_

  
...

  
\- Attend, qui c'est ce Isaac ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! coupa Stiles.

  
\- Laisse-moi raconter et tu sauras ! rit Derek, caressant les cheveux du plus jeune.

  
...

  
_\- Allez vite , dépêchez-vous ! On n'a peu de temps ! chuchota Chris, tout en courant dans les sous-sol._

  
_Il traversa le couloir des cellules, et entra dans une salle. Il poussa le mur du fond, dévoilant un couloir sombre. Les deux jeunes hésitèrent._

  
_\- Isaac ! Allez ! Erica, toi aussi !_

  
_Erica était effrayé.La petite blonde aux yeux bleus ne savait que faire. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Chris avant ce soir. Mais Isaac, du haut de ses 12 ans, savait qu'il pouvait faire totalement confiance en son mentor. Il prit la blonde puis entrèrent dans le couloir._

  
_Tout au bout, Chris ouvrit un autre mur, et ils atterrirent dans la forêt. Courant sans s'arrêter, ils virent une voiture garée un peu loin. Une femme brune sortit du véhicule, et ouvrit la portière arrière._

  
_\- Montez, vite ! ordonna-t-elle._

  
_Isaac se tourna vers Chris, hésitant. Il se jeta dans ses bras, pour un rapide câlin. Il souffla un "merci" puis grimpa dans la voiture. Erica serra Chris à son tour, et monta à côté de Chris. Talia salua rapidement le jeune humain, puis reprit le volant et fonça._

  
_\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Isaac._

  
_\- Loin, très loin d'ici. Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin, expliqua rapidement Talia._

  
_\- Et Chris ? Quand est-ce qu'on le reverra ? osa Erica._

  
_\- Je ne sais pas... Bientôt j'espère ... souffla Talia._

  
...

  
\- Tu es arrivé quelques jours plus tard au Centre, en même temps que Lydia.

\- Mais, où sont-ils maintenant ? Et ta maman ?

\- Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Aujourd'hui, Isaac et Erica ont 24 ans et vivent ensemble. Tu les rencontreras un jour. Je continue ?

  
_\- ESPECE D'ABRUTI !_

  
_Ennis était fou de rage. Les gardes n'avaient même pas remarqué la disparition des deux gamins enfermés au sous-sol. Et impossible de les retrouver._

  
_\- Ennis ! Le petit garçon vient d'arriver ! Allez le chercher ! ordonna Gérard._

  
_Le colosse se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée, où se trouvait un morveux aux cheveux courts. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna derrière lui._

  
_\- Où sont papa et maman ?_

  
_Et en plus c'était un chouinard ! S'il avait pu, il aurait participé lui-même au kidnapping, et l'aurait buté en même temps que ses parents !_

  
...

  
\- C'était moi ! Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

  
\- Gérard a toujours eu ce besoin de tout filmer. Et en me faisant embaucher comme garde du corps, j'ai pu avoir accès à la salle des caméras. Tout avait été enregistré sur des cassettes, mais aussi sur clefs USB. Ce fut assez facile de tout voler et tout regarder. Par contre, il y a pleins d'informations qui manquent encore.

  
Stiles remettait tout en ordre dans sa tête, mais il restait quelques parts d'ombre.

  
\- Mais, où était la maman de Chris pendant tout ce temps ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement.

  
\- Personne ne le sait. Du jour au lendemain, elle a disparu de la circulation. On ne sait pas quand, ni comment.

  
Stiles réfléchit encore. Il avait reçu tellement d'informations, mais il avait appris à tout mettre en ordre dans sa tête.

  
Mais la seule ombre qui persistait, c'était le pourquoi. Pourquoi enlevé des enfants surdoués et des créatures surnaturelles ? Pourquoi essayer de créer de nouvelles créatures ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

  
\- A quoi pense-tu ? demanda Derek, voyant l'air concentré de Stiles.

  
\- Rien. J'essaie de comprendre plusieurs choses à la fois. Mais je crois que je vais faire une pause. il me manque un élément dans le puzzle pour tout comprendre.

  
\- Demain, on va retrouver Peter. Tu pourras lui demander tout ce dont tu as besoin pour comprendre. Je pense même que tu pourras aider tout le monde à comprendre.

  
\- Et si je n'arrivais jamais à bout de tout ça ? Je voudrais tellement que Deaton soit là. Il m'aurait aidé à tout mettre en ordre, gémit Stiles, les larmes aux yeux.

  
\- Je sais. Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt libéré. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir, demain, on a beaucoup de route à faire.

  
\- D'accord. Mais tu restes avec moi, hein !

  
\- Dors. Je suis là, rassura Derek, frottant son nez contre la nuque de son vis-à-vis.

  
Stiles se retourna, se mettant face à face avec Derek.

  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?

  
\- Bien sûr ! sourit le loup, caressant la joue de l'humain.

  
\- Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ? demanda Stiles.

  
Derek écarquilla les yeux, et son souffle se coupa. Puis, il remarqua l'air sérieux de Stiles, et se rappela qu'il n'avait pas connu tout ça, étant prisonnier du Centre depuis son plus jeune âge.

  
\- Eh bien, c'est quand on ne peut plus se passer d'une personne. Qu'on cherche son regard, sa présence, son odeur. Quand elle n'est pas là, c'est comme, un vide dans notre coeur. Mais quand elle est là, tu te sens heureux, léger. On dit que si deux personnes s'aiment sincèrement, leurs coeurs battent à l'unisson. Tu comprends ?

  
Stiles hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Derek, captant les battements de coeur du loup, puis posa son autre main sur son propre torse, sentant son palpitant.

  
\- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi. Mais... je suis bien avec toi. Tu me rends heureux. Est-ce de l'amour ? dit Stiles, n'osant pas regarder Derek.

  
Mais un main se posa sur sa joue, lui relevant la tête. Une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Derek l'embrassait délicatement. Stiles répondit rapidement au baiser, et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Derek se recula, souriant.

  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais je sais que je te veux près de moi.

  
Stiles sourit à son tour et se rapprocha au plus près du plus vieux, collant leurs deux torses. Il captura ses lèvres, enivré. Il sentit une langue caresser ses lèvres, et ouvrit la bouche, accueillant l'intruse.

  
Le baiser devint langoureux, et Derek attira Stiles au-dessous de lui, caressant ses reins. Stiles s'installa à califourchon, ôta son tee-shirt, et son souffle se coupa quand il sentit une bosse dans le caleçon du loup. Il se redressa et regarda plus bas.

  
\- Wow ! je...

  
\- Désolé ! Je veux pas te faire peur... C'est ... cafouilla Derek, se redressant, prenant Stiles par les hanches pour le reposer sur le côté du lit.

  
Mais Stiles serra ses bras autour de son cou, et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il nicha son nez dans la nuque du loup, le frottant doucement. Il releva le tee-shirt de Derek, et ce dernier releva machinalement les bras, se retrouvant sans haut.

  
\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai étudié l'anatomie et je sais pourquoi ton corps réagit... C'est bien.

  
\- Mais je ne veux pas te faire peur, souffla Derek, caressant le dos du jeune homme.

  
\- Derek, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Et je vais avoir 18 ans. Je sais ce que je veux ou pas.

  
Il sortit son visage du cou du loup et frotta leurs nez ensemble. Malgré une rougeur évidente sur son visage, Derek pouvait voir que Stiles était sûr de lui. Son corps dégageait une odeur de détermination et une once de désir, mais pas de peur, ni de panique.

  
Il serra ses bras musclés autour de la fine taille et réunit leurs lèvres, pour un baiser doux et plein de promesses.

  
Stiles, mû par une curiosité nouvelle, osa rouler des hanches, frottant son bassin contre celui de Derek. Ce dernier hoqueta, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il recommença, embrassant langoureusement le loup. Mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire.

  
\- Attend... attend. Tu... Wow. On ne peut pas faire ça, c'est-

  
\- Je sais ce que je fais, d'accord ? Je veux juste découvrir le plaisir avec toi... susurra Stiles, promenant ses mains sur le torse puissant de son vis-à-vis. S'il te plaît..

  
Derek ne put refuser. Il avait envie de faire plaisir à Stiles. Il avait envie de lui. Mais il avait peur du lendemain. Stiles lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le força à croiser son regard.

  
\- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

  
\- Si mais-

  
\- Alors arrête de réfléchir ! Je sais ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui découvre la vie ! Je sais ce que sont les relations sexuelles. J'ai étudié tout ça, gronda Stiles. Et je sais que même si ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens, je sais que je tiens à toi. Écoute mon coeur, et dis-moi ce que tu entends.

  
Derek savait que Stiles ne mentait pas. Mais quand il entendit leurs deux cœurs se mettre à battre à l'unisson, il sut. Stiles était fait pour lui. Il lui sourit, et captura ses lèvres.

  
Le baiser redevint vite fiévreux, et Stiles recommença ses mouvements de balancier avec ses hanches, frottant leurs virilités ensemble. Derek descendit ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, suivant ses mouvements langoureux.

  
Stiles libéra la bouche de Derek, et posa son front contre le sien, gémissant doucement. Il caressait le puissant torse du loup, roulant les hanches. Il découvrait le plaisir du corps avec Derek. Comment pourrait-il être encore plus heureux ?

  
Derek descendit ses mains sur les fesses bombées de son amant, les massant doucement.

  
\- Derek... Ooohh... gémit Stiles, perdu dans ses sensations. Ne me laisse pas... S'il te plaît...

  
\- Je suis là mon amour, souffla Derek, descendant sa main entre leurs bassins. Je suis là. Laisse-toi aller...

  
Il glissa sa main dans le boxer de son amant et prit sa longueur en main, le masturbant doucement. Il sentit le corps de Stiles frissonner, et son odeur se tinta de bonheur et d'une teinte plus sucrée...

  
\- Derek, je.. Oh mon Dieu !

  
Le loup déposa de doux baisers sur les lèvres charnues du plus jeune, caressant sa joue de l'autre main. il le regardait, admirant ce visage si beau, constellé de grains de beautés.

  
\- Je sais mon amour, chuchota Derek dans le creux de l'oreille de son amant. Regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux.

  
Stiles ouvrit les yeux, offrant un regard plein de luxure et de bonheur à son vis-à-vis. Il prit le visage du loup entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion.

  
Lentement, il sentit une chaleur monter entre ses reins. Il se sentit soudainement étrange et paniqua légèrement. Dans ses encyclopédies, il n'avait pas lu ce genre de sensation.

  
\- Derek, je ... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? paniqua Stiles, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Derek. J'ai ... Dans mes reins... C'est chaud... Ooooh ...

  
\- C'est rien mon amour. C'est ton orgasme qui monte, expliqua calmement le loup, accélérant ses caresses. Laisse venir, c'est bon...

  
Le plus jeune gémissait, et fixa son regard à celui de son amant. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et ne put retenir le long gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge.

  
Stiles vint entre leurs deux corps, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Ses hanches frappèrent dans le vide, son tout premier orgasme traversant son corps. Il s'écroula sur Derek, soudainement vidé de toute énergie.

  
Puis, il se rendit compte que Derek n'avait pas réagi comme lui. Il se redressa et baissa le regard sur leurs entrejambes. Leurs ventres étaient couverts de spermes, mais le loup avait toujours son érection. Sans réfléchir, il plongea sa main dans le caleçon de Derek et en sortit son pénis gorgé de sang.

  
\- Stiles, tu-

  
\- Laisse-moi faire. S'il te plaît.

  
Il le prit en main et commença doucement à le caresser, le presser, le titiller. Aux sons que produisait Derek, Stiles savait qu'il faisait ça bien. Il entreprit de le branler doucement, regardant le visage de Derek. Ses yeux à demi-clos, sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues rosies : il était absolument magnifique.

  
\- Regarde-moi Derek. S'il te plaît, regarde ce que je fais.

  
Derek ouvrit péniblement les yeux, regardant la main de Stiles monter et descendre sur sa longueur. Il croisa le regard avec Stiles, et y vit de la luxure, une hésitation et une lueur de... d'amour ?

  
\- Stiles, je ...

  
Il sentit ses reins s'enflammer, et prit d'assauts les lèvres de son amant, criant sa jouissance dans sa bouche, venant sur la main du plus jeune. Il ondula des hanches, savourant doucement la main toujours autour de son pénis.

  
\- C'était bien ? demanda Stiles.

  
\- C'était parfait ! murmura Derek, caressant la joue de son amant.

  
Stiles sourit et embrassa son amant, savourant ce câlin post-orgasmique. Tout ce qu'il avait pu lire sur la sexualité n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il se releva des jambes de Derek, et, remarquant les traces de leurs plaisirs, chercha de quoi les essuyer. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante ( toute petite, mais bien pratique), revint avec un linge humide qu'il passa sur son ventre et celui de Derek.

  
Il se glissa à nouveau entre les draps, se collant à Derek, son visage caché dans son cou.

  
\- C'était merveilleux, marmonna Stiles, s'endormant déjà.

  
Derek rit doucement. Il serra Stiles près de lui, écoutant son cœur ralentir alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans le sommeil.

  
Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient se comporter demain. Alors, il profita de la présence du plus jeune, le caressant, le dorlotant, respirant leurs odeurs mêlées. Il ne pouvait pas parler d'amour, mais il savait qu'il tenait à Stiles.

  
Il s'endormit doucement, bercé par le souffle lent du plus jeune.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Oui, le couple Sterek a bien évolué ! ^^ Peut-être trouverez-vous cela rapide, mais faite-moi confiance, vous comprendrez ! ^^
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	11. Chapitre 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
> SORRYYY ! Je suis DÉSOLÉE d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite, mais j'étais littéralement à bout de nerfs. Mais ça va mieux ! Et pour me faire pardonner, hop ! Un nouveau chapitre ! 
> 
> Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
> Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !
> 
> Warning ! Lemon ! Relation sexuelle entre 2 hommes ! LEMOOOOOON !

 

\- Il avait quel âge quand il est entré dans le Centre ? demanda Stiles.

\- Il avait tout juste 18 ans. Il était à peine diplômé du lycée que son père a voulu le faire entrer pour travailler avec lui. Mais surtout, ce que tu sais, c'est que Gérard est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et à l'époque, Chris avait un protégé...

...

_\- Isaac ? Je m'appelle Chris, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi._

_Il se mit accroupi face au petit garçon. Châtain, tout frisé, une bouille à faire fondre le Yéti, un regard bleu pétillant, mais une terreur se lisait au fond de ses yeux._

_Un enfant arraché à un père violent et sans coeur. Un frère soldat disparu en Irak. Une mère morte en couche._

_Un enfant surdoué, à qui on offrait une nouvelle vie._

_\- Où est Papa ? demanda le garçonnet de 6 ans._

_\- Eh bien, tu es ici dans ta nouvelle famille._

_\- Vous voulez dire que je ne le reverrai plus jamais ? continua le petit garçon, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres._

_\- Viens, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre, et l'endroit où nous travaillerons ensemble !_

_Isaac prit la main tendue de son nouveau mentor, heureux de fuir ce papa trop méchant. Plus jamais il ne l'enfermerait dans ce congélateur. Plus jamais._

_..._

_\- Gérard ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Isaac ? Il est à l'infirmerie, couvert de bleus ! s'inquiéta Chris._

_-Ce n'est rien, calme-toi ! Il a fait une chute dans les escaliers, expliqua sobrement le patriarche._

_\- Et personne n'a tenu à me le dire ? s'énerva Chris._

_\- Et qu'aurais-tu pu faire, hein ? Maintenant, vas le voir et fais-lui faire ses exercices ! Moi, j'ai un nouveau professeur à accueillir !_

_\- Le remplaçant du Docteur Igor ?_

_\- Oui. Il s'appelle Alan Deaton. Il a un CV spectaculaire. Je pense que nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble !_

...

  * Attend, qui c'est ce Isaac ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! coupa Stiles.




\- Laisse-moi raconter et tu sauras ! rit Derek, caressant les cheveux du plus jeune.

...

_\- Allez vite , dépêchez-vous ! On n'a peu de temps ! chuchota Chris, tout en courant dans les sous-sol._

_Il traversa le couloir des cellules, et entra dans une salle. Il poussa le mur du fond, dévoilant un couloir sombre. Les deux jeunes hésitèrent._

_\- Isaac ! Allez ! Erica, toi aussi !_

_Erica était effrayé.La petite blonde aux yeux bleus ne savait que faire. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Chris avant ce soir. Mais Isaac, du haut de ses 12 ans, savait qu'il pouvait faire totalement confiance en son mentor. Il prit la blonde puis entrèrent dans le couloir._

_Tout au bout, Chris ouvrit un autre mur, et ils atterrirent dans la forêt. Courant sans s'arrêter, ils virent une voiture garée un peu loin. Une femme brune sortit du véhicule, et ouvrit la portière arrière._

_\- Montez, vite ! ordonna-t-elle._

_Isaac se tourna vers Chris, hésitant. Il se jeta dans ses bras, pour un rapide câlin. Il souffla un "merci" puis grimpa dans la voiture. Erica serra Chris à son tour, et monta à côté de Chris. Talia salua rapidement le jeune humain, puis reprit le volant et fonça._

_\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Isaac._

_\- Loin, très loin d'ici. Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin, expliqua rapidement Talia._

_\- Et Chris ? Quand est-ce qu'on le reverra ? osa Erica._

_\- Je ne sais pas... Bientôt j'espère ... souffla Talia._

...

\- Tu es arrivé quelques jours plus tard au Centre, en même temps que Lydia.

\- Mais, où sont-ils maintenant ? Et ta maman ?

  * Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Aujourd'hui, Isaac et Erica ont 24 ans et vivent ensemble. Tu les rencontreras un jour. Je continue ?




.....

_\- ESPECE D'ABRUTI !_

_Ennis était fou de rage. Les gardes n'avaient même pas remarqué la disparition des deux gamins enfermés au sous-sol. Et impossible de les retrouver._

_\- Ennis ! Le petit garçon vient d'arriver ! Allez le chercher ! ordonna Gérard._

_Le colosse se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée, où se trouvait un morveux aux cheveux courts. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna derrière lui._

_\- Où sont papa et maman ?_

_Et en plus c'était un chouinard ! S'il avait pu, il aurait participé lui-même au kidnapping, et l'aurait buté en même temps que ses parents !_

...

\- C'était moi ! Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Gérard a toujours eu ce besoin de tout filmer. Et en me faisant embaucher comme garde du corps, j'ai pu avoir accès à la salle des caméras. Tout avait été enregistré sur des cassettes, mais aussi sur clefs USB. Ce fut assez facile de tout voler et tout regarder. Par contre, il y a pleins d'informations qui manquent encore.

Stiles remettait tout en ordre dans sa tête, mais il restait quelques parts d'ombre.

\- Mais, où était la maman de Chris pendant tout ce temps ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement.

\- Personne ne le sait. Du jour au lendemain, elle a disparu de la circulation. On ne sait pas quand, ni comment.

Stiles réfléchit encore. Il avait reçu tellement d'informations, mais il avait appris à tout mettre en ordre dans sa tête.

Mais la seule ombre qui persistait, c'était le pourquoi. Pourquoi enlevé des enfants surdoués et des créatures surnaturelles ? Pourquoi essayer de créer de nouvelles créatures ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

\- A quoi pense-tu ? demanda Derek, voyant l'air concentré de Stiles.

\- Rien. J'essaie de comprendre plusieurs choses à la fois. Mais je crois que je vais faire une pause. il me manque un élément dans le puzzle pour tout comprendre.

\- Demain, on va retrouver Peter. Tu pourras lui demander tout ce dont tu as besoin pour comprendre. Je pense même que tu pourras aider tout le monde à comprendre.

\- Et si je n'arrivais jamais à bout de tout ça ? Je voudrais tellement que Deaton soit là. Il m'aurait aidé à tout mettre en ordre, gémit Stiles, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais. Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt libéré. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir, demain, on a beaucoup de route à faire.

\- D'accord. Mais tu restes avec moi, hein !

\- Dors. Je suis là, rassura Derek, frottant son nez contre la nuque de son vis-à-vis.

Stiles se retourna, se mettant face à face avec Derek.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr ! sourit le loup, caressant la joue de l'humain.

\- Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ? demanda Stiles.

Derek écarquilla les yeux, et son souffle se coupa. Puis, il remarqua l'air sérieux de Stiles, et se rappela qu'il n'avait pas connu tout ça, étant prisonnier du Centre depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Eh bien, c'est quand on ne peut plus se passer d'une personne. Qu'on cherche son regard, sa présence, son odeur. Quand elle n'est pas là, c'est comme, un vide dans notre coeur. Mais quand elle est là, tu te sens heureux, léger. On dit que si deux personnes s'aiment sincèrement, leurs coeurs battent à l'unisson. Tu comprends ?

Stiles hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Derek, captant les battements de coeur du loup, puis posa son autre main sur son propre torse, sentant son palpitant.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi. Mais... je suis bien avec toi. Tu me rends heureux. Est-ce de l'amour ? dit Stiles, n'osant pas regarder Derek.

Mais un main se posa sur sa joue, lui relevant la tête. Une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Derek l'embrassait délicatement. Stiles répondit rapidement au baiser, et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Derek se recula, souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais je sais que je te veux près de moi.

Stiles sourit à son tour et se rapprocha au plus près du plus vieux, collant leurs deux torses. Il captura ses lèvres, enivré. Il sentit une langue caresser ses lèvres, et ouvrit la bouche, accueillant l'intruse.

Le baiser devint langoureux, et Derek attira Stiles au-dessous de lui, caressant ses reins. Stiles s'installa à califourchon, ôta son tee-shirt, et son souffle se coupa quand il sentit une bosse dans le caleçon du loup. Il se redressa et regarda plus bas.

\- Wow ! je...

\- Désolé ! Je veux pas te faire peur... C'est ... cafouilla Derek, se redressant, prenant Stiles par les hanches pour le reposer sur le côté du lit.

Mais Stiles serra ses bras autour de son cou, et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il nicha son nez dans la nuque du loup, le frottant doucement. Il releva le tee-shirt de Derek, et ce dernier releva machinalement les bras, se retrouvant sans haut.

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai étudié l'anatomie et je sais pourquoi ton corps réagit... C'est bien.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te faire peur, souffla Derek, caressant le dos du jeune homme.

\- Derek, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Et je vais avoir 18 ans. Je sais ce que je veux ou pas.

Il sortit son visage du cou du loup et frotta leurs nez ensemble. Malgré une rougeur évidente sur son visage, Derek pouvait voir que Stiles était sûr de lui. Son corps dégageait une odeur de détermination et une once de désir, mais pas de peur, ni de panique.

Il serra ses bras musclés autour de la fine taille et réunit leurs lèvres, pour un baiser doux et plein de promesses.

Stiles, mû par une curiosité nouvelle, osa rouler des hanches, frottant son bassin contre celui de Derek. Ce dernier hoqueta, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il recommença, embrassant langoureusement le loup. Mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire.

\- Attend... attend. Tu... Wow. On ne peut pas faire ça, c'est-

\- Je sais ce que je fais, d'accord ? Je veux juste découvrir le plaisir avec toi... susurra Stiles, promenant ses mains sur le torse puissant de son vis-à-vis. S'il te plaît..

Derek ne put refuser. Il avait envie de faire plaisir à Stiles. Il avait envie de lui. Mais il avait peur du lendemain. Stiles lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le força à croiser son regard.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

\- Si mais-

\- Alors arrête de réfléchir ! Je sais ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui découvre la vie ! Je sais ce que sont les relations sexuelles. J'ai étudié tout ça, gronda Stiles. Et je sais que même si ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens, je sais que je tiens à toi. Écoute mon coeur, et dis-moi ce que tu entends.

Derek savait que Stiles ne mentait pas. Mais quand il entendit leurs deux cœurs se mettre à battre à l'unisson, il sut. Stiles était fait pour lui. Il lui sourit, et captura ses lèvres.

Le baiser redevint vite fiévreux, et Stiles recommença ses mouvements de balancier avec ses hanches, frottant leurs virilités ensemble. Derek descendit ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, suivant ses mouvements langoureux.

Stiles libéra la bouche de Derek, et posa son front contre le sien, gémissant doucement. Il caressait le puissant torse du loup, roulant les hanches. Il découvrait le plaisir du corps avec Derek. Comment pourrait-il être encore plus heureux ?

Derek descendit ses mains sur les fesses bombées de son amant, les massant doucement.

\- Derek... Ooohh... gémit Stiles, perdu dans ses sensations. Ne me laisse pas... S'il te plaît...

\- Je suis là mon amour, souffla Derek, descendant sa main entre leurs bassins. Je suis là. Laisse-toi aller...

Il glissa sa main dans le boxer de son amant et prit sa longueur en main, le masturbant doucement. Il sentit le corps de Stiles frissonner, et son odeur se tinta de bonheur et d'une teinte plus sucrée...

\- Derek, je.. Oh mon Dieu !

Le loup déposa de doux baisers sur les lèvres charnues du plus jeune, caressant sa joue de l'autre main. il le regardait, admirant ce visage si beau, constellé de grains de beautés.

\- Je sais mon amour, chuchota Derek dans le creux de l'oreille de son amant. Regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, offrant un regard plein de luxure et de bonheur à son vis-à-vis. Il prit le visage du loup entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion.

Lentement, il sentit une chaleur monter entre ses reins. Il se sentit soudainement étrange et paniqua légèrement. Dans ses encyclopédies, il n'avait pas lu ce genre de sensation.

\- Derek, je ... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? paniqua Stiles, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Derek. J'ai ... Dans mes reins... C'est chaud... Ooooh ...

\- C'est rien mon amour. C'est ton orgasme qui monte, expliqua calmement le loup, accélérant ses caresses. Laisse venir, c'est bon...

Le plus jeune gémissait, et fixa son regard à celui de son amant. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et ne put retenir le long gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge.

Stiles vint entre leurs deux corps, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Ses hanches frappèrent dans le vide, son tout premier orgasme traversant son corps. Il s'écroula sur Derek, soudainement vidé de toute énergie.

Puis, il se rendit compte que Derek n'avait pas réagi comme lui. Il se redressa et baissa le regard sur leurs entrejambes. Leurs ventres étaient couverts de spermes, mais le loup avait toujours son érection. Sans réfléchir, il plongea sa main dans le caleçon de Derek et en sortit son pénis gorgé de sang.

\- Stiles, tu-

\- Laisse-moi faire. S'il te plaît.

Il le prit en main et commença doucement à le caresser, le presser, le titiller. Aux sons que produisait Derek, Stiles savait qu'il faisait ça bien. Il entreprit de le branler doucement, regardant le visage de Derek. Ses yeux à demi-clos, sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues rosies : il était absolument magnifique.

\- Regarde-moi Derek. S'il te plaît, regarde ce que je fais.

Derek ouvrit péniblement les yeux, regardant la main de Stiles monter et descendre sur sa longueur. Il croisa le regard avec Stiles, et y vit de la luxure, une hésitation et une lueur de... d'amour ?

\- Stiles, je ...

Il sentit ses reins s'enflammer, et prit d'assauts les lèvres de son amant, criant sa jouissance dans sa bouche, venant sur la main du plus jeune. Il ondula des hanches, savourant doucement la main toujours autour de son pénis.

\- C'était bien ? demanda Stiles.

\- C'était parfait ! murmura Derek, caressant la joue de son amant.

Stiles sourit et embrassa son amant, savourant ce câlin post-orgasmique. Tout ce qu'il avait pu lire sur la sexualité n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il se releva des jambes de Derek, et, remarquant les traces de leurs plaisirs, chercha de quoi les essuyer. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante ( toute petite, mais bien pratique), revint avec un linge humide qu'il passa sur son ventre et celui de Derek.

Il se glissa à nouveau entre les draps, se collant à Derek, son visage caché dans son cou.

\- C'était merveilleux, marmonna Stiles, s'endormant déjà.

Derek rit doucement. Il serra Stiles près de lui, écoutant son cœur ralentir alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans le sommeil.

Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient se comporter demain. Alors, il profita de la présence du plus jeune, le caressant, le dorlotant, respirant leurs odeurs mêlées. Il ne pouvait pas parler d'amour, mais il savait qu'il tenait à Stiles.

Il s'endormit doucement, bercé par le souffle lent du plus jeune.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Oui, le couple Sterek a bien évolué ! ^^ Peut-être trouverez-vous cela rapide, mais faite-moi confiance, vous comprendrez ! ^^
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	12. Chapitre 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis du jour, Bonjour !
> 
> Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...
> 
> Cette fois-ci, c'est un STEREK pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^
> 
> C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.
> 
> ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !
> 
> Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
>  Je me baserai que sur les 4 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.
> 
> Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).
> 
> Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

\- Derek ? Réveille-toi !

Le loup ouvrit lentement les yeux, tombant sur le visage endormi de Stiles. Il sourit doucement, puis se tourna vers la voix.

\- Bonjour mon Loulou !

\- Oh pitié, pas ce surnom débile ! râla ledit Loulou, se frottant le visage.

\- Allez debout la marmotte ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! Bonjour Stiles !

Kate sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux amants se saluer.

\- Bonjour... ronronna Stiles, déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Derek. Beurk, tu sens l’œuf pourri !

\- Hey ! Tu sens pas la rose non plus ! s'indigna Derek, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il le serra dans ses bras, lui soufflant que le petit-déjeuner les attendait.

Stiles acquiesça, puis se leva et alla prendre une douche. Derek remarqua des vêtements  posés sur une chaise près de la porte d'entrée. Il récupéra ceux de Stiles et capta l'odeur du Shérif dessus.

Il apporta les vêtements au plus jeune qui sortait déjà de la salle de bain, nu comme un vers, sentant bon le savon. Il sursauta et cacha son intimité en voyant Derek.

\- Mais, j-je croyais que tu étais sorti ! bégaya le plus jeune, sous l’œil amusé du loup.

\- Je vais prendre une douche aussi, va manger ! ricana Derek, tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de Stiles.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche, reniflant l'odeur de Stiles encore présente. Il se lava, s'habilla et descendit les escaliers, rejoignant la cuisine.

Il salua tout le monde et accepta le café et les toasts  offerts par Marine. Il croisa le regard inquisiteur du Shérif et se stoppa.

Le Shérif. Son odeur sur les vêtements. Oups. Ce dernier sortit de la cuisine et fit signe au loup de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent sur un sofa, et John se racla la gorge.

\- Je sais, Stiles n'est pas mon fils. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je sais qu'il est plus intelligent que la normale. Mais je sais qu'il ne  connaît pas tous les mauvais côtés de la vraie vie. Alors, je vais te faire une recommandation, et une seule : il est comme mon fils, et je n 'hésiterai  pas à te faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit  qu’il ne veut pas.

\- Je sais , Shérif. Et je peux vous promettre que jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal. Je  préférerais  mourir, que de le faire souffrir, assura Derek, le regard sûr.

Le Shérif scruta Derek encore quelques secondes, puis lui tendit la main. Le loup la prit dans la sienne et la serra, comme pour sceller un accord. John se leva, suivit de Derek, et le prit dans ses bras, surprenant son vis-à-vis.

\- Merci Derek.

Derek serra John, sentant l'odeur de bonheur du Shérif envahir ses narines. Il sourit. il savait que Stiles serait bien. Pour toujours.

Il retrouvèrent les autres dans la cuisine. Stiles regarda les deux hommes, une lueur de panique dans le regard. John s'approcha de lui, le serra dans ses bras et lui sourit.

\- Bien dormi fiston ?

\- Oui merci ! Hey, j'ai pas  fais  de cauchemars ! s'exclama le plus jeune.

\- Génial ! s'enjoua Lydia, lui sautant dans les bras.

Les deux jeunes se sourirent. Ils étaient vraiment heureux. Ils n'avaient pas connu ça depuis... Ils ne le savaient même pas.

\- Allez, venez manger ! On doit partir dans moins de 3/4 d'heure ! héla Kate.

\- Au fait, petite mise au point : Mélissa et moi allons rester ici, expliqua Marine. J'ai besoin d'être prête au cas où Alan sorte. Et Mélissa sera mon soutien.

Kate embrassa sa femme, fière d'elle. Puis, ce fut rapidement l'heure du départ.

Derek, Stiles, Lydia, John, Kate et Chris, sac en mains, montèrent dans un Van noir, après les derniers au-revoir et embrassade.

Ce fut Kate qui conduisit la première. Cap sur Las Vegas, la ville qui ne dort jamais. Là où le soleil ne se couche jamais*.

.....

Quelques heures plus tard...

\- Lydia, respire doucement. je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois te concentrer pour oublier tout ce que tu entends ou ce que tu ressens, soufflait Kate, les mains de Lydia dans les siennes.

Lydia, le regard fixé dans le vide, tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme. En apparence, la ville grouillait de monde. Joyeux fêtards, travailleurs, citadins se partageaient les trottoirs.

Mais Lydia entendait tous ce que le monde obscure cachait. La souffrance, les pleurs, la violence, la mort... Et la ville était vraiment immense.

Le Shérif, conduisant le véhicule et se dirigeant grâce au GPS, jetait de fréquents coups d’œil dans le rétroviseur, inquiet. Derek à ses côtés, était dans le même état. Il serrait la main de Stiles, installé juste derrière lui. Chris, assis, à côté du jeune, se concentrait sur Lydia et sa sœur.

Puis, d'un coup, Lydia se mit à trembler. Ses mains serrèrent celles de Kate, ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa tête rejetée en arrière.

\- DEREK TES OREILLES !!! hurla Kate.

Lydia hurla. T oute  la peine, la douleur, la violence, la désolation qui hantaient son Âme.

Elle tomba dans les pommes, et Kate la prit près d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux. John, qui avait réussi à garer le véhicule sur le bas-côté, libéra ses oreilles. Il regarda tout autour, mais apparemment, personne ne s'était inquiété d'entendre le hurlement puissant.

Derek, quant à lui, semblait souffrir le martyre. Il enleva ses mains, et remarqua du sang sur celles-ci. Une douleur atroce lui labourait les oreilles, mais sa capacité de guérison calma les sensations rapidement.

Il entendit haleter, et se tourna vers Stiles pour remarquer  que ce dernier était en début de crise de panique. Chris regardait le plus jeune sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Hey hey, doucement ! Calme-toi !  Regarde, je vais bien ! calma Derek.

Stiles respira doucement, regardant tour à tour John et Derek. Il sourit, montrant que tout allait bien.

\- Bon, on va s'installer à l'hôtel. Lydia a besoin de se reposer, expliqua John, tout en reprenant la route. On a tous besoin de se reposer.

Il se gara sur un parking privé, et tout le monde descendit. Derek prit Lydia dans ses bras et suivit le groupe jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel.

\- Bienvenue au Colibri Hôtel ! salua le réceptionniste. Avez-vous une réservation ?

\- Oui, au nom de John Stilinski, répondit John.

\- Effectivement, nous avons bien votre  réservation !  Trois  chambres double, alignées. Est-ce bien ça ?

John hocha la tête. Il refusa de l'aide pour porter les bagages, et récupéra les clefs.

\- Passez un bon séjour, et sachez que nous nous tenons à votre entière disposition ! Bon séjour à Las Vegas !

Ils montèrent au premier étage, là où leurs chambres se trouvaient. Lydia et Kate prirent la première. John et Chris, après commun accord, partagèrent la deuxième, laissant Stiles et Derek ensemble.

Stiles s'allongea sur le lit, épuisé. Comment allait-il faire pour retrouver Peter dans cette ville immense ? Il soupira, dépité. Il alluma la télé, tombant sur un film banal.

Derek le rejoignit.

\- Tu vas bien ? C'est pas trop dur de te retrouver avec autant de monde autour de toi ?

\- Non, c'est juste ... épuisant. J'aimerais aller voir Lydia, mais il faut qu'elle dorme. Le cri qu'elle a  poussé .... Il était absolument horrible, souffla Stiles.

Derek le prit dans ses bras, le calant tout contre lui.

\- Hey, tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ? proposa Derek.

Stiles redressa la tête, étonné.

\- Tous les deux ?  Tous  nus ? Ensemble ? beuga Stiles.

\- Oui ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, comme le dit le dicton : " ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas ! " rit le loup.

Mais il se stoppa vite quand il remarqua le regard absent de Stiles. le même regard  qu’affichait  le jeune homme  quand il se rappelait  de quelque chose...

_\- Regarde bien la vidéo. Je ne peux pas te donner l'adresse. Elle n'est pas répertoriée. Mais mémorise bien le trajet encore et encore. Le départ, comme tu peux le voir est le Casino Royale. Ce sera extrêmement bruyant, donc tu devras te concentrer uniquement sur la vue._

_Stiles, en pleine hypnose, regardait défiler le trajet doucement. Il y a avait 30 kilomètres à parcourir, traversant le désert._

_Le trajet aboutissait sur une maison perdue au milieu du désert. L'extérieur était désolant. La peinture s'écaillait, les fenêtres étaient sales, la porte semblait tenir par magie._

_\- Stiles as-tu retenu le chemin ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Bien. Maintenant, je vais mettre le simulateur en route, avec les bruits de la ville. Tu es d'accord ?_

_\- Oui, je suis d'accord._

_Deaton lança le simulateur de conduite de voiture, ainsi que les bruits de Las Vegas. Pendant plus de 3 heures, Stiles conduisit à travers la ville. Deaton prit place derrière le volant, et Stiles sut le diriger au mètre près._

_\- Bien, maintenant, pour te rappeler le chemin, tu entendras cette phrase : " ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas", prononcé par une des personnes qui t'accompagnera. Mais seulement si tu auras fait ce voyage de ton plein gré. As-tu compris ?_

_\- "Ce qui passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas". Voyage de mon plein gré. Personne du voyage. Oui. J'ai compris._

_\- Bien. Je vais compter de dix à zéro, et tu vas revenir parmi nous. Tu oublieras tout ce qui vient de se passer. D'accord ?_

_A zéro, Stiles cligna des yeux et croisa le regard de Deaton. Il lui sourit. Comme à chaque fois, ces séances de Mémoire Vive l'épuisait un peu._

_Il bâilla, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se coucha habillé et s'endormit profondément..._

Stiles revint à lui, et remarqua que tous ses compagnons de voyage étaient autour de lui. John s'installa au bord du lit, juste à côté de Stiles.

\- Tu as vu le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je  pourrai  vous y conduire demain, confirma Stiles.

Il se redressa, et se cala contre le torse du Shérif. Ce dernier serra ses bras autour des épaules du plus jeune. Stiles avait besoin de réconfort. Kate et Lydia sourirent, les étoiles dans les yeux, et se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Chris rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes pour partager leur câlin.

Seul Derek demeurait is olé au milieu de la chambre. John releva la tête et remarqua le loup. Il se releva du lit, Stiles toujours contre son torse, lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Derek s'approcha et prit John et Stiles dans ses bras, les serrant doucement.

\- J'adore les mégas câlins, marmonna Stiles, faisant rire tout le monde.

Tous se libérèrent, et Chris prit l'initiative de commander des repas en chambre.

Après dîner, tous rejoignirent leurs chambre, après avoir préparer la route pour demain. John fit une dernière accolade à Stiles.

\- Repose-toi fiston, tu en as besoin. Lydia, pareil pour toi.

La jeune fille lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras, avant de rejoindre Kate pour dormir.

\- Bonne nuit Derek.

\- Vous aussi John ! répondit le loup depuis la salle de bain, où il se lavait les dents.

\- Bonne nuit fiston, dit-il à Stiles.

\- Bonne nuit Pa-euh ... bégaya Stiles. A demain.

John sourit et quitta la chambre, le cœur battant fort. Stiles l'avait presque appelé Papa. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir des enfants, alors il se trouva à espérer garder Stiles près de lui, comme un fils.

Il rejoignit Chris dans la chambre. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, avant de s'endormir tranquillement.

Demain, une longue journée les attendait.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'vous ai épaté hein ! *regarde ses chevilles* tiens, pourquoi elles sont toutes gonflées d'un coup ? (héhéhé)  
> Alors, que pensez-vous du petit moment Stiles/John ? ^^  
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
> Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
> Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !!!  
> Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !  
> Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre, mais je vais pas vous raconter ma vie. La suite est là, c'est tout ce qui compte ! :D  
> ATTENTION/WARNING !!!!!!!! Dans ce chapitre, Stiles va subir des tortures atroces, des violences psychologiques et physiques ! Mais n'oubliez pas, cette fic est une HAPPY END !!!

_\- Arrêtez ! Je ne veux plus regarder ça !_

_Stiles, attaché à une chaise, essayait désespérément de poser son regard ailleurs que sur l'écran géant sur lequel étaient diffusées des images atroces. Guerre, mort, sang, torture, violence, meurtre..._

_Pour le jeune adolescent, c'était une véritable horreur à regarder. Mais hélas, Ennis lui avait installé des écarteurs de paupières*, l'empêchant de fermer les yeux. Gérard avait au moins l'idée de verser régulièrement des gouttes pour éviter le dessèchement de ses iris._

_\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre la réalité ? Tu dois savoir comment cela se passe de l'autre côté de ces murs ! La douleur ! La souffrance ! L'ignominie ! Tu ne peux faire semblant de ne pas le voir !_

_Stiles tentait par tous les moyens de tourner la tête, mais celle-ci était coincé dans une cale-tête. Impossible de ne rien voir d'autre que ces vidéos immondes. Le pire étant qu'au milieu de tout ça, des images subliminales affichaient le message "Je décide qui doit vivre ou mourir"._

_\- Répète-la ! Répète cette phrase ! Tu décides qui doit vivre ou mourir ! criait Gérard, tournant tout autour de son prisonnier._

_\- NON ! STOOOP !!!_

_\- Tu décides qui doit vivre ou mourir ! Tu décides qui doit vivre ou mourir ! Répète-le ! Tu décides qui doit vivre ou mourir !_

_\- JAMAIS ! hurla Stiles, se débattant avec ses attaches._

_Gérard, à bout de nerfs, s'approcha du jeune et lui planta une aiguille dans le bras. Une liquide jaunâtre se déversa dans les veines de Stiles, le faisant hurler de douleur. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, son corps devint mou, son regard vitreux, semblant ... lointain._

_\- Je suis vraiment navré de devoir en arriver là, Stiles, s'excusa faussement Gérard. Mais tu comprendras que ma patience à des limites. Je sais que Deaton utilise ta mémoire pour te faire mémoriser des chemins ou des conneries dans le genre. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de résultats rapides et efficaces. J'ai donc demandé à un de nos charmants médecins de mettre au point un petit sérum. Oh, rien de bien méchant, juste un petit paralysant._

_Comme ça, tu entends tout, tu vois tout, mais tu ne pourras plus bouger ! Ennis ?_

_Comprenant l'ordre, Ennis remit la vidéo en route. Le regard de Stiles était fixé sur l'écran, enregistrant sans résister physiquement... Hélas, son subconscient tentait désespérément de résister à cette torture._   


_Cinq heures plus tard..._

_\- Je décide qui doit vivre._

_\- Encore._

_\- Je décide qui doit vivre._

_\- Encore une fois._

_Je décide qui doit vivre ou mourir, répéta Stiles, d'une voix monotone._

_Gérard, sourit. Il avait enfin réussi. Un lavage de cerveau bien exécuté, et le voilà devant un Stiles droit comme un I, le regard dur, le visage impassible. Mais il n'utiliserait pas son nouveau "jouet" maintenant._   
_Non. Il devait le perfectionner. Et pour cela, il lui fallait le rendre presque invincible. Il allait le transformer en loup-garou. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il retrouve ce satané loup qui s'était enfui de la cave. Il allait devoir faire preuve de patience. Après tout, un jour où l'autre, il le retrouverait...._

Stiles s'approcha lentement d'Ennis, ne lâchant pas Gérard du regard. Il posa le canon de pistolet sur le front du Colosse, le doigt sur la détente. 

\- Ma sentence est sans appel. Tu dois mourir. 

\- STILES NON ! hurla Lydia, la peur se lisant sur son visage. Tu peux pas faire ça-

\- Il doit mourir. Je décide qui doit vivre ou mou-

\- Stiles, écoute-moi ! tenta John, tu ne dois pas le tuer ! Tu t'en voudras toute ta vie d'avoir ôter la vie à quelqu'un ! Même si c'est le pire monstre sur Terre ! 

\- Ne les écoutes pas, vas-y ! Tue-le ! Montre-leur qui tu es vraiment ! éructa Gérard, le regard fou. 

Stiles tourna la tête vers le vieil homme, et pointa son autre arme sur son front. Gérard ferma la bouche et une lueur de peur traversa son regard. Pour la première fois, il doutait de sa création. 

\- Tu n'oseras pas, gronda Gérard, regardant Stiles dans les yeux. Je suis celui qui t'as sorti de la misère. Je t'ai offert un toit. C'est moi qui t'ai élevé, j'ai fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui ! Sans moi, tu vivrais encore dans cette baraque pourri avec tes parents débiles ! 

\- SILENCE ! hurla Stiles. Je décide qui doit vivre ou mourir, et tu seras le prochain. 

\- Deaton, faites quelque chose, supplia Lydia, à genoux au sol. 

Ennis se releva, le visage tordu de douleur. 

\- Fermez-la tous ou je-

\- MAINTENANT ! cria Chris. 

En quelques secondes, Ennis et les hommes de mains s'écroulèrent au sol, inconscient, des fléchettes plantées dans le cou. 

\- Et vous croyez que ça va m'arrêter ? ricana Gérard. Vous êtes quand même à ma merci ! Et je détiens Stiles ! Je le ferai vous tuer, de gré ou de force ! 

\- Oh non... Vous ne ferez rien, s'exclama Deaton. Stiles, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. 

\- Et que comptez-vous faire ?  s'amusa Gérard. 

\- Ceci. Stiles, écoute-moi. Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, le barrage s'écroule, les souvenirs déboulent, tristes et heureux. 

Stiles se figea. Puis soudain, il porta ses mains à sa tête, se mit à hurler de douleur, et s'écroula au sol en se recroquevillant. Des flots de souvenirs traversèrent sa tête, s'entrechoquant, se mélangeant, lui offrant une douleur insoutenable. 

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !!! hurla John, se jetant en avant pour venir au secours du plus jeune. 

\- NON ! Surtout, ne le touchez pas ! cria Deaton. Il souffre le martyre, et j'en suis navré. Mais c'est le seul moyen de le faire revenir à lui ! 

\- Vous avez osé... Je vais vous TUER !!! hurla Gérard, récupérant son arme. 

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, le vieil homme se retrouva le bras brisé. Il ramena son bras contre lui en criant de douleur et croisa le regard bleu de Derek, transformé. 

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne te tue pas, grogna le brun, les crocs saillants. Maintenant, ferme-la !

Il s'approcha lentement de son oncle. Ce dernier, toujours enchaîné, n'avait toujours pas réagi à toute l'agitation qui l'entourait. Derek voulut approcher ses mains de son cou pour en ôter le collier de fer, mais le lourd grondement sortant de la poitrine de Peter le fit reculer. 

\- Laisse-le, ordonna une voix familière mais morne. 

Il se retourna et croisa le regard terne de Stiles. Mais il ne semblait plus menaçant, juste... vide. 

Derek, perplexe, recula et laissa la place au plus jeune. Stiles s'agenouilla face à Peter, dans des gestes mécaniques. Peter grognait, le regard rouge brillant. Ne semblant pas effrayer, Stiles fouilla Ennis, à la recherche des clefs. Les trouvant, il libéra le loup de ses chaînes puis se releva. 

Il se rendit près de Deaton et lui enleva ses menottes. Il passa ses bras sous les aisselles de son Mentor et le redressa, puis l'installa sur une chaise à proximité. Il s'agenouilla, et capta son regard. 

\- Stiles, je-

\- Les souvenirs, ils sont... Je ne veux pas qu'ils restent dans ma tête. Mes parents, ils les ont tué, commença Stiles d'une voix tremblante. Ils les ont massacrés devant moi...

\- Je suis navré mon garçon, chuchota Deaton. 

\- Ennis. Il m'a tout raconté pendant que j'étais paralysé par la drogue. Tout. Les tortures. Les meurtres. Les enfants. Chris. Peter. Lydia. Moi. 

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle du plus jeune, alors que son regard se faisait plus vif. 

\- Je ne veux plus m'en souvenir. Par pitié, je veux tout oublier, gémit Stiles. 

\- Écoute-moi bien. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Je ne voulais utiliser cette phrase qu'en dernier recours. Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes une machine à tuer. Je savais les intentions de Gérard. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai mis au point ces séances de "Mémoire Vive". Mais je te propose une chose : tu racontes tout ce que tu sais à la police, et ensuite, nous ferons une dernière séance. Tu pourras en quelques sortes "ranger" tes souvenirs. 

\- Et je pourrais choisir ce dont je me souviendrai, et compartimenter les plus mauvais souvenirs, c'est ça ? 

Deaton hocha la tête. Stiles se releva, reprenant sa posture froide et droite. Il récupéra une arme au sol et se tournant vers Gérard, pointant le pistolet sur le vieil homme. 

\- Vous. Vous avez tué mes parents. Vous avez tué des enfants. Vous avez torturé des êtres vivants, des innocents. Vous dites qu'ils sont des monstres ? C'est vous l'horreur de la nature. 

\- Écoute-moi sale petit... commença Gérard, mais Stiles le fit taire d'un coup de poing en plein visage. 

\- FERMEZ-LA ! Vous m'avez enlevé à ma famille ! Vous nous avez privé de notre liberté, et au nom de quoi ? D'une haine incompréhensible pour des êtres vivants différents de vous ? 

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi ! gronda Gérard, maintenant toujours son bras contre son torse. 

\- Oh mais si, je sais. Je sais que vous haïssez la différence. Parce que vous avez toujours été fragile, sensible, différent. Faible. Et vous avez utilisé votre haine et votre sale argent pour détruire et reconstruire des êtres innocents. Et pour ça, je vais vous tuer. 

Il se redressa et visa le front du vieil homme. Son doigt glissa lentement sur la gâchette-

\- Stiles, ne fais pas ! s'écria John, se plantant à côté du jeune. 

\- Je dois le faire. Il a- tous ces morts, grogna Stiles, la voix tremblante. 

\- Je sais Stiles, je sais. Mais écoute-moi, par pitié. Si tu le tues, tu auras ça sur la conscience toute ta vie. Crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis. Depuis mes débuts en tant qu'officier de police, il m'est déjà arrivé de devoir abattre un suspect. Et malgré que ce soit vitale, je vis avec ces souvenirs qui me hantent chaque jour. Et c'est dur. 

Stiles tremblait, les larmes coulant le long de son visage. Mais il ne lâchait pas Gérard du regard. 

\- Lâche cette arme, mon grand. Je te promets que dès qu'on sortira d'ici, il repartira en prison, et cette fois-ci, il y pourrira pour le reste de sa vie. Je t'en fais le serment, continua John, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. 

\- Je veux qu'il souffre comme il a fait souffrir toutes ces personnes innocentes. Les enfants... Il y avait des enfants ! 

\- Je sais fiston, je sais... Mais réfléchis un peu. Si tu le tues, tu devras aller en prison. Et tu seras éloigné de Lydia. De Kate. De Derek. Et de moi.

Le bras de Stiles descendit lentement, son doigt glissant loin de la gâchette. 

\- J'ai envie que tu sois le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Que l'on rentre et qu'on se fasse une soirée malbouffe et film. Lydia pourra venir nous voir avec Mélissa. Derek pourra t'inviter à dîner ou aller au cinéma. Et je pourrais prendre mon rôle de père-qui-accueille-le-petit-ami-de-son-fils-en-nettoyant-innocemment-son-arme-de-service. 

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre, sûrement venant de Kate. Le regard de Stiles se posa sur le Shérif. 

\- Je ne veux surtout pas prendre la place de tes parents, je veux juste t'offrir une vie qui t'a été enlevé. Un équilibre. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me donnes cette arme, continua John, présentant sa main ouverte. 

Stiles déposa doucement l'arme dans la main du Shérif, puis s'effondra dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. John l'entoura de son bras libre, l'autre tenant l'arme loin d'eux.   
Tous admiraient John et Stiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

\- Pauvre idiot, ne savez-vous pas qu'il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à son ennemi ? s'exclama Ennis d'une voix pâteuse. 

Il leva un bras armé, visant Deaton, toujours assis sur sa chaise. John se planta devant le groupe, faisant bouclier. Il pointa son arme sur le colosse. 

\- Baissez votre arme ! Ne m'obligez pas à tirer ! ordonna Le Shérif. 

Kate et Chris n'attendirent pas et se plantèrent face à Gérard, arme pointée sur leur géniteur. Ennis tourna son arme vers John. 

\- J'ai plus rien à perdre, mais je peux vous emmener avec moi en Enfer ! éructa Ennis. 

\- Oh mon dieu.... nooon.... gémit Lydia, le regard se perdant dans le vague. 

Stiles se tourna vers son amie. Remarquant la souffrance sur son visage, il comprit. La Banshee allait crier. 

\- Adieu Shérif... marmonna Ennis, son doigt sur la gâchette. 

Lydia cria. 

Un coup de feu résonna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Vous savez, comme ceux qui sont utilisés par les ophtalmologistes. J'ai toujours été terrorisé par ces trucs ! 
> 
> *brandit son bouclier anti-émeute* Alooors, je dois dire que *esquive une tomate pourrie* HEY on-se-calme !!! Sinon, pas de prochain chapitre ! COMPRIS ??? *part en courant* MOUAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	14. Chapitre 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
> Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...  
> Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori !!! ^^  
> C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.  
> ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !!!  
> Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
> Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.  
> Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
> Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !!!  
> Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Un coup de feu résonna.

\- NON PAPA !

Un cri de douleur résonna dans la pièce. Un silhouette s'écroula au sol.

\- Merde, Derek ! cria John, regardant le loup allongé à ses pieds, inconscient, une tâche de sang apparaissant sur son ventre.

\- Non, non, non... Pas encore... Pitié ! gémit Stiles, regardant le Shérif presser la blessure avec ses mains.

\- Stiles, regarde-moi ! ordonna John. Il va survivre, d'accord ? Calme-toi !

Mais Stiles n'y croyait plus. A chaque fois qu'on lui disait que tout irait bien, une catastrophe arrivait. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à tout ça. Maintenant.

Sans crier gare, il récupéra l'arme abandonnée par le Shérif et se dirigea vers Ennis d'un pas déterminé. Il pointa son arme sur son front et-

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer plusieurs personnes armées et en tenue noires.

\- FBI ! Les mains en l'air !

En quelques secondes, toutes les personnes présentes étaient tenues en jout par des agents cagoulés.

\- Pose ton arme ! hurla un des hommes en noir, son arme pointée sur Stiles. Vite ou je tire !

\- CALMEZ-VOUS ! tonna une voix autoritaire.

Une femme entra à son tour. Grande rousse aux cheveux courts, portant un gilet pare-balle "FBI" sur un costard-jupe. Son regard dur se posa sur l'agent stressé. Vous allez lui faire plus peur qu'autre chose !

Elle se planta à côté de Stiles, le visage calme et posé.

\- Stiles, je suis l'agent Victoria Smart. Baisse ton arme s'il te plaît, que nous puissions mettre un terme à tous ça.

\- Iront-ils en prison ? demanda Stiles, son arme toujours pointé sur le colosse.

\- Je te fais la promesse qu'ils ne sortiront jamais de leurs cellules, annonça Victoria. Mais pour cela, tu dois me donner ton arme, sinon, je serais obligé de t'arrêter aussi.

\- Stiles, s'il te plaît, chuchota John. Ne gâches pas ta vie.

Stiles, les larmes aux yeux, déposa son arme dans la main de Victoria, qui s'empressa de mettre la sécurité, puis la confia à un de ses agents.

\- Menottez ces deux-là, et faites entrer les secouristes, ordonna Victoria en pointant Gérard et Ennis du doigt.

\- Je suis blessé, vous devez me soigner ! éructa le vieil homme, serrant son bras contre son ventre. J'ai des dr-

\- TA GUEULE ! Ferme-la ! Tu as perdu tes droits le jour où tu as tué tous ces enfants ! s'écria Kate, le regard humide.

Un des agents releva le tortionnaire et le menotta, faisant fi de ses cris de douleur. Ennis fut emmené à la suite de son patron, puis des ambulanciers entrèrent dans la maison, prenant rapidement Derek en charge.

\- Non, attendez- commença John, mais fut coupé par Victoria.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte, nous savons pour la condition de Derek. Ces secouristes sont dans la confidentialité, ainsi que tous les hommes qui sont ici. Même si certains devraient apprendre à contrôler leurs émotions, termina Victoria.

\- Excusez-moi pour mon comportement, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi, s'excusa l'agent concerné qui avait menacé Stiles.

\- Il est stabilisé, aucun organe n'a été touché, annonça un des secouristes. Nous allons rester près de lui pour surveiller la cicatrisation, mais il devrait reprendre conscience d'ici p-

\- AH PUTAIN ! CA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN !

Derek venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et se tenait le ventre, grimaçant de douleur.

Stiles se jeta à genoux à côté du loup, et lui caressa les cheveux lentement. Il releva la tête en sentant une présence près de lui, et croisa le regard rassuré de John.

\- Je te l'avais dit, il ne te laissera pas, murmura John, pressant l'épaule de Stiles.

Ce dernier sourit et essuya une larme furtive. Il tourna son regard vers son amant, et lui sourit tendrement.

\- T'as pris une balle pour bien te faire voir de ton futur beau-père ? souffla Stiles, ricanant doucement.

\- Hey, te moques pas ! J'essaie de gagner des points au moins ! répondit Derek, un semblant de sourire sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que je rêve ou sont-ils vraiment en train de faire de l'humour ? s'étonna Victoria.

Kate confirma l'étonnement de l'agent du FBI. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Peter et Chris. Ce dernier chuchotait à l'oreille de son amant, toujours grognon.

\- Je ne comprends pas... quelque chose ne va pas... murmurait Lydia, le regard vague.

\- Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Stiles, laissant John et Derek de côté.

\- Je les entends. Ces voix... Elles me chuchotent quelque chose... Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre... hésita Lydia.

Tous écoutaient la jeune fille, mais aucun ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

\- Fermes les yeux et essaie d'oublier tous les sons autour de toi, commença Kate, prenant la main de sa protégée dans la sienne. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous sommes là.

Lydia ferma les yeux et se concentra. Des voix semblaient susurrer à son oreille, mais les mots se mélangeaient, l'empêchant de comprendre les paroles.

\- Laisse-les mots venir à toi. N'essaies pas de les prononcer, laisse-les sortir tout seul.

Lydia ouvrit les yeux,, pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et fixa Stiles d'un regard brillant et fixe.

_\- Si l'homme n'est plus, la bête écoutera l'appel de sa Meute..._

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette phrase, il l'avait lu dans le bestiaire que Gérard lui avait fait lire. Mais pourquoi Lydia lui disait-elle cette phrase ?

\- Doucement, tiens-toi à moi, dit John, soutenant Derek qui tentait de se lever.

\- Sortons d'ici, nous avons tous besoin de prendre l'air, proposa Kate.

Tous sortirent de la maison, Chris et Peter fermant la marche. Mais le loup s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, puis posa son regard sur la voiture où Ennis était enfermé.

\- Peter ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Chris, essayant de relever le loup.

\- Stiles... Les voix, elles crient ! gémit Lydia, se tenant la tête.

Le plus jeune regarda son amie, puis le loup, et, suivant le regard de ce dernier, remarqua qu'Ennis semblait chuchoter.

\- Oh non... Peter ! Retiens-toi ! tenta Stiles.

Mais le loup ne put contenir plus sa colère. Totalement transformé, il fonça sur la voiture de police, et arracha la portière. Il attrapa Ennis par la gorge et le jeta au sol, écumant de rage.

\- Peter ! Arrêtes !

Ce dernier, sa main griffue enserrant la gorge du colosse, semblait complètement noyé sous son désir de vengeance. Chris s'approcha doucement de son loup, les mains en l'air et ouvertes pour montrer son innocence.

\- Écoute-moi. Je sais que ce qu'il t'a fait subir est atroce, mais si tu le tues, il ne sera jamais jugé pour ses actes ! commença Chris.

\- Mais je sais ce qu'il T'AS fait ! grogna Peter, serrant le cou d'Ennis. C'est ça qu'il murmurait dans la voiture ! Il t'a... Putain, tu es presque mort à cause de lui !

\- Mais je suis là, près de toi ! Et si tu le tues, tu devras aller en prison, et on sera séparés ! Est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Non, je .... Mais je ne peux pas le laisser vivre ! gémit Peter.

\- Laisses la justice décider de son sort. De LEURS sorts. Ils ne sortiront jamais de prison, nous serons enfin en paix ! assura Chris, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du loup.

\- Mon loup... Il ne veut pas de justice humaine, il veut une vengeance ! gronda Peter, luttant contre sa nature lycanthrope.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. La phrase de Lydia prenait enfin tout son sens. Le loup de Peter criait vengeance. Et seul un autre loup pouvait le calmer.

\- Derek, ton oncle ne pourra pas lutter longtemps ! Peter a subit les pires sévices, mais son loup aussi ! Seul toi peut calmer son loup ! Appelle-le !

\- Quoi ? Mais que-

\- Cries ! Le plus fort que tu peux ! Appelle-le ! insista Stiles.

Derek se tourna vers son oncle, laissant son loup prendre place. Il sentit la puissance déferler dans son corps, et poussa le plus grand grondement qu'il put. Il appelait le loup de Peter.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Derek, puis relâcha doucement Ennis qui s'écroula au sol en toussant. Le loup gémit puis courut vers son neveu qu'il prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien. On est libre maintenant. Tout ira bien, chuchota Derek, serrant son oncle, laissant son aura bienfaisante rassurer le loup.

\- Remettez-le en voiture et partez, je ne veux plus qu'ils dérangent qui que ce soit, ordonna Victoria. Et j'espère que vous avez branché les micros et les caméras des véhicules ?

\- Ils ont tout enregistré depuis le départ du QG ! assura un des agents.

\- Parfait. En route.

\- Attendez ! coupa Lydia. Je ne comprend pas. J'ai crié ! Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui va mourir ! Vous devez vous montrer prudent !

Derek se racla la gorge discrètement, mais pas assez pour que cela passe inaperçu aux oreilles de Stiles.

\- Quoi ? Que-tu es mort ? Quand Ennis t'as tiré dessus, tu es mort ?

\- Juste quelques secondes, ce n'est r-

\- Mais tu es mort ! PUTAIN ! Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ! hurla Stiles, se passant les mains dans les cheveux avec frénésie.

\- Pour éviter ce genre de réaction ! répondit John, regardant le plus jeune tourner en rond.

\- Ah, parce que c'est pas normal comme réaction peut-être ?

\- Stiles, je sais que tu as eu peur, continua le Shérif, mais n'oublies pas que Derek peut survivre aux balles basiques et-

\- MAIS PAS TOI !

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette balle était pour toi ! TU étais visé ! TU aurais dû prendre cette balle ! Et TU ne guéris pas ! Je viens de trouver une famille, j'veux pas qu'on me l'enlèves ! gémit Stiles, avant de fondre en larmes.

John, passant son état de choc, prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, lui caressant la tête.

\- Je suis là fiston, je suis là. Nous sommes tous là. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, d'accord ? Jamais !

Lydia, soulagée, s'approcha et serra le Shérif et Stiles dans ses bras. Le plus vieux enserra la jeune fille contre lui, la rapprochant de son presque frère.

\- Shérif, je vous contacte demain pour les dépositions. Je pense que vous avez eu votre lot d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Reposez-vous, nous nous retrouverons demain, proposa Victoria.

Le Shérif la remercia d'un sourire, les deux jeunes toujours dans ses bras. L'agent du FBI monta en voiture et partit, suivant le véhicule qui emmenait les tortionnaires loin de leurs victimes.

\- Rentrons, nous avons tous besoin de manger et de dormir ! annonça Kate.

\- Attendez, je voudrais récupérer mes affaires avant ! quémanda Peter, ayant retrouvé apparence humaine.

\- Je m'en occupe, proposa John. Montez tous en voiture. Derek, viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

\- J'ai une valise dans la chambre, elle est complète, expliqua Peter, avant de monter en voiture, suivit de Chris.

Derek hocha la tête, et après un dernier sourire pour Stiles, suivit l'homme de loi dans la maison.

\- Ton oncle va s'en remettre ? demanda John, cherchant la valise.

\- Il lui faudra du temps, et je pense qu'il aura du mal à faire confiance aux personnes qui ne font pas parti de son entourage proche, mais avec le temps, tout ira mieux.

\- D'accord. J'ai confiance, mais j'ai peur pour son avenir.

\- Vous parlez de Peter ou de Stiles ? tenta Derek.

Les deux hommes étaient dans la chambre, la valise dans la main du loup, mais aucun ne fit un geste pour quitter la pièce. John soupira et se frotta le visage d'une main.

\- Je voudrais lui offrir une vie normale, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il a tellement souffert...

\- Il a confiance en vous. Je l'ai senti. Son odeur est douce et calme quand il est prêt de vous. Pour lui aussi ce sera long, mais avec vous à ses côtés, il ne peut que vivre une nouvelle vie normale.

John sourit aux paroles du loup. Elles étaient simples, mais tellement rassurantes ! Il sourit à son vis-à-vis, puis ils sortirent de la maison, rejoignant la voiture. Ils se serrèrent dans le véhicule, et rentrèrent à l'hôtel, laissant un passé douloureux et torturé derrière eux.

Stiles, installé à côté de Deaton, s'endormit la tête sur l'épaule de son ancien mentor, épuisé de toutes ses émotions et de ses souvenirs.

Il se mit à rêver...

_\- Maman ?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, j'ai perdu personne ? Vous voyez, pas de mort ! Enfin, un petit peu, mais pas trop hein ! lol  
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	15. Chapitre 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !  
> Je suis DÉSOLÉE du retard ! Mais je me suis lancée dans la mission d'écrire un roman, en même temps d'écrire pleins d'autres OS, et donc, bin je me disperse !  
> Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre que vous avez attendus ! Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de me suivre, vous êtes géniaux ! :D
> 
> Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
> Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !!!
> 
> N.A. : J'ai écrit le rêve de Stiles avec Agnes Obel "Fuel to Fire" en fond sonore.

Stiles, installé à côté de Deaton, s'endormit la tête sur l'épaule de son ancien mentor, épuisé de toutes ses émotions et de ses souvenirs.   
Il se mit à rêver...

_Il se promenait dans un champ de blé. Il se sentait paisible, serein, apaisé. Ici, pas de murs, pas d'hommes de mains, pas de violences._

_Il marchait, glissant ses mains sur les épis de blés, levant la tête au soleil. Il entendit un rire, et se figea._

_Il connaissait ce rire._

_Il se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle était là, devant lui. Belle comme toujours. Grande, de longs cheveux châtains clairs, un regard brun doux, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres._

_\- Maman ?_

_Sa mère, Claudia*, se tenait debout, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, ses cheveux au vent._

_\- Bonjour mon petit homme !_

_Stiles ne put retenir ses larmes. Il se jeta  dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux, et resserra ses bras autour de sa fine taille._

_\- Chuut... Je suis là mon poussin, chuchota Claudia. Tout va bien._

_\- Maman, je... tenta Stiles, mais sa gorge se serra._

_\- Je sais mon poussin, toi aussi tu m'as manqué._

_\- Et moi alors, j'ai pas droit à un câlin ? protesta une forte voix dans le dos de Stiles._

_Il sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son papa. Pascal*, grand homme fort de carrure, les cheveux poivre et sel, les yeux sombres. Il ne souriait que très peu, mais son regard en disait plus._

_Stiles relâcha sa maman et fonça sur son père, qui le réceptionna sans mal. Il le serra fort contre lui, riant de la fougue de son fils._

_\- Je suis là mon fils..._

_Claudia les rejoignit et essuya une larme sur le visage de son mari, puis caressa les cheveux doux de son fils._

_\- Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir, chuchota le plus jeune, reculant des bras de son père._

_\- Oh mon grand, nous aussi nous sommes heureux d'être près de toi, rassura Claudia. Mais nous devons parler avec toi._

_Elle s'installa sur un banc, enjoignant son mari et son fils à faire de même. Stiles, installé entre ses parents, essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son pull._

_\- Écoute mon poussin, je sais que tu ne veux pas te rappeler de tout ce qui s'est passé... avant, commença son père, mais tu ne dois pas tout refouler._

_\- Mais je vous ai vu mourir, gémit Stiles, baissant la tête, sentant de nouvelles larmes venir._

_\- Je sais mon poussin. Mais si tu repousses ce souvenir, il pourrait revenir un jour, avec l'effet d'une bombe. Et cela pourrait être dévastateur pour toi, compléta son papa._

_\- Tu dois le ranger dans un coin de ta mémoire, et le fermer. Mais pas complètement, pour y avoir accès quand bon te sembles. Comme ça, tu ne l'oublieras pas, mais il n'apparaîtra pas dans tes rêves ou tes souvenirs._

_\- Et tu pourras toujours avoir une belle image de maman et moi._

_Stiles regarda tour à tour son père et à sa mère, et sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il rêvait d'eux sans les voir avec leurs blessures infligées par les hommes de main de Gérard._

_\- Tu ne crains plus rien mon grand, rassura Pascal. Gérard ne pourra plus jamais te nuire. Et puis, je sais que John prendra soin de toi comme son propre fils._

_\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir appelé-_

_\- Papa ? coupa son père. Pas du tout. Au contraire, j'en suis très honoré._

_\- Et puis, il y a Lydia et Mélissa. Et Derek aussi, ajouta sa maman._

_A ce nom, Stiles rougit violemment._

_\- Et oui, nous le savons, ricana son papa. N'aies aucune inquiétude, nous sommes heureux pour toi. Il est un bon garçon._

_\- Stiles, il est bientôt l'heure pour nous de repartir. Et pour toi de te réveiller, et de vivre ta nouvelle vie, annonça Claudia._

_\- Non, j'veux pas... gémit Stiles._

_\- Nous serons toujours là pour toi mon fils. Nous serons dans tes souvenirs, dans tes rêves, dans ton cœur, murmura son papa._

_Ils se levèrent et se prirent tous les trois dans les bras. Stiles se sentit soudainement plus léger._

_\- Je vous aime._

_\- Nous t'aimons aussi... mon petit homme..._

_Cette phrase fut prononcé dans un souffle, alors que Stiles se sentit quitter son rêve en douceur..._

Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'il se réveillait doucement. Il sentit une main légère essuyer la gouttelette, puis deux bras forts le serrer contre un corps rassurant. 

\- Je suis là fiston, murmura John, serrant Stiles contre lui. Je suis là. 

.....

Le véhicule se gara à l'arrière de l'hôtel, et tous ses occupants en descendirent. Ils réussirent à retrouver leurs chambres sans se faire voir par qui que ce soit. Il serait en effet compliqué d'expliquer pourquoi certains d'entre eux étaient couverts de sang et de crasse. 

\- Je vais emmener Peter dans notre chambre, annonça Chris, soutenant le loup. Il a besoin de prendre un bain et de dormir.

\- Et moi je vais voir à la réception s'il y a moyen de louer une autre chambre pour moi et Deaton, proposa John. 

Tous hochèrent la tête. L'homme de loi quitta la chambre, suivit de Chris et Peter. Stiles, assis sur un fauteuil, discutait doucement avec Lydia. 

\- Comment tu penses que ça va se passer pour nous maintenant ? demanda Lydia. 

\- Tu as peur ? 

\- Stiles, nous n'avons jamais eu une vie simple. Et je ne suis même pas humaine ! Bien sûr que je suis effrayée ! gémit Lydia. 

\- Hey ! Hey ! Doucement ! Tout va bien se passer , d'accord ? On va revenir à Beacon Hills, on va intégrer le lycée pour avoir notre diplôme, et ensuite, on ira à l'université et on vivra une vie tout ce qu'il y a plus de normale ! s'exclama Stiles, souriant. 

\- Tu as pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas, affirma Lydia, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Je veux devenir un jeune homme banal, avec une vie banale. Je ne veux plus jamais servir de cobaye ou de machine de guerre. 

Lydia hocha la tête. Tout était dit. Elle bailla, se leva et s'écroula sur le lit, s'endormant instantanément. Stiles suivit la blonde vénitienne et s'allongea près d'elle. Il était épuisé, et malgré son petit somme dans la voiture, la fatigue le prit de court. 

...

John revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et trouva Deaton, Derek et Kate en train de regarder les deux plus jeunes dormir sur le lit, leurs mains liées. 

\- J'ai pu réserver une autre chambre jusqu'à demain matin, annonça John. Nous allons laisser les jeunes ensemble. 

\- Je vais prendre Deaton avec moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, proposa Kate. 

\- Et moi je garde Derek, pour une discussion entre hommes, ajouta John, attrapant le loup par la nuque. 

Derek essayait de sourire, mais il savait que le Shérif voulait parler de Stiles, et de leurs avenirs à tous. Il regarda ce dernier couvrir les deux jeunes d'une couverture, alluma la télé en face du lit et quitta la chambre, suivant les autres adultes.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * J'ai utilisé le nom de sa maman dans la série, parce que je ne voulais pas "fabriquer une maman".   
> * Pascal est le nom de mon Papa, et je voulais lui rendre hommage dans cet fic, parce que c'était un homme merveilleux.   
> Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire pour moi, car la parti "rêve" est inspiré d'un rêve que j'ai fait quelques jours après le décès de mon papa. Alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît...  
> Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais c'est juste que je le trouve assez "intense " ^^  
> Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !Amis du jour, Bonjour !

**Author's Note:**

> Et n'oubliez pas, une review, c'est gratuit, et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
